<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Can Hear Me by Thepracticalheartmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103898">If You Can Hear Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom'>Thepracticalheartmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world where soulmates can hear each other in their heads, one young woman finds that she can hear multiple voices. What new path will this lead down? Will she make it work? Will she find happily ever after? Is happily ever after even possible when your soulmates are the Avengers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team/Original Character(s), Avengers Team/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been angling to write an Avengers/Reader fic for a while. Feel free to read "Chloe" and "Lizzie" as your own name! Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Clint’s hit pretty bad guys. We’re gonna need evac.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You heard a woman’s voice in your head. It startled you awake. You looked around yourself at the tiny hotel room you rented in Sokovia. You were there on a college program, volunteering to teach young kids English through comic books. A loud bang rattled you from your bleary-eyed moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream ripped through your lungs as part of the building you were in suddenly crumbled in front of you. The wall that you’d woken up next to was just gone. “Shit, why did I choose Sokovia of all places to go? I just wanted to teach kids English! See a new part of the world. Not die a fucking virgin in a third world country!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the city, Tony was caught off guard by the voice inside his head. He’d never heard his soulmate before, honestly, he’d thought he didn’t have one. It wasn’t unheard of not to have one. Hell, he thought, it wasn’t unheard of to have more than one. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he ordered JARVIS to send in the Iron Legion. He might not be able to find her now, but he could at least try to protect her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clint heard in his mind. He couldn’t help but open up the connection. He groaned, hoping that she couldn’t hear his pain, but he also couldn’t help but reassure her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can hear you, sweetheart, breathe for me. You are not going to die. I promise. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice in your head calmed you immensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m stuck in a building.  I’m not gonna make it out.  I’m in a third-world country and I’m gonna die here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You looked around, but the door wasn’t reachable. Suddenly, a familiar-looking robot hovered near your eye level. “I’m here to help…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint could hear the familiar sound of the Iron Legion. She was in Sokovia. “Nat, I can hear her. Our soulmate is here. She’s in Sokovia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are more than just two of you. I’ve heard at least three today. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A roar could be heard in the distance. That was the last you heard of your soulmates for the day. You were lifted from her room to the ground in the arms of a metal robot, and by nightfall, you and her classmates were stepping onto a red-eye flight back to New York City. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You alright darlin’? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard your soulmate’s voice ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>I’m on a flight back home. I’m shaken not stirred, but I’m alright.</span></em> <em><span>What’s your name?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name’s Clint, darlin, yours?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N, My friends call me Y/N/N. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why Y/N/N? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My middle name is Y/M/N. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Y/N/N, I like the sound of that. I’m dozing off sweetheart. I’m glad you’re alright. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, Clint? Are you hurt?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing that isn’t a part of my job darlin’, I’ll be alright. Doc says I’ll be good as new in a few hours. I’ll be made of plastic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes, willing the tears that were ready to fall to stay hidden in your over taxed tear ducts. You were about to doze off on the plane when you heard another voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doll, I wish you could hear me. It’s been a bad day, and I just need someone to see me as Steve and not my shield. Everyone sees Captain America, but no one sees Steve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here. I can hear you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears filled Steve’s eyes. He sat down on his bed, his head in his hands as they spilled over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>S...Say it again doll, please? Are you really there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here Steve. I’m here, you can call me Y/N/N. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are you? Where are you? Can I come see you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, I work at the little comic shop down the road from Avenger’s Tower. There’s a coffee shop inside. How about we meet there for lunch? I’m not sure when I’ll go back to work. I was supposed to be in Sokovia until next week.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were in Sokovia? Are you alright? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His thoughts sounded panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few scratches, nothing serious. Got to fly with a robot, that’s a story to tell the grandkids one day I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve felt sick to his stomach. His soulmate had been in danger, and he’d no only not known about it, but he’d been close enough to help and hadn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve? Are you still there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Man Behind the Sheild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting Steve, Clint and Nat, overwhelming? A little. So much fun to write. ABSOLUTELY!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You walked into the little attached cafe beside the comic book shop you lovingly called a second home. You smiled as you greeted John, the owner, and his wife Laura. “Hey John, Hi Laura!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N/N, you’re home! Oh god, we were so worried. Are you alright? You’re not going back there right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m home.” You smiled at the sweet, older woman’s concern. “I’m fine. I’m not going back anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hugged the younger woman and Chloe smiled. “What are you doing here? You still have a week off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m meeting one of my soulmates. He’s supposed to meet me in the cafe. I hope that’s alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soulmates? As in more than one! Aren’t you blessed! Of course, it is! I can’t wait to meet them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell on the door rang as someone entered. You turned and saw Steve enter, a baseball cap and sunglasses his very bad attempt at concealing his identity. You waved. “Hi, Steve!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and walked up to you at the counter. “Laura, meet Steve, my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura’s eyes went wide, she was nearly bouncing in her shoes. “H...hi, I...I… It’s nice to meet you. Y/N/N, you didn’t tell me that Captain America was your soulmate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s just Steve when he’s in here. His job doesn’t make him my soulmate. His heart does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled at you, and you found yourself resisting the urge to kiss him. That would be too forward, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, he’s gorgeous. That smile is something I could definitely wake up to every morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s gorgeous, sweetheart?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard a rather jealous voice in her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My other soulmate. I’m pretty sure you work with him if you’re the Clint I’m thinking of. But I’m gonna get back to my date now. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m out of touch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope, not gonna happen. Where are you? Why does Cap get to meet you first?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clint whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He asked. You didn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine, can I come see you after Steve leaves?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, I’ll let you know when we leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does Steve know yet? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna tell him over lunch. I hope he won’t be too mad. There are eight of you, that’s going to be a lot to take in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, eight of us!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll tell you later. I want to be present for this. You’ll get your time in a bit. See ya!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned your attention back to the man beside her. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered you his arm like the gentleman you always imagined your soulmate would be. He led you to the back corner booth, positioning himself so that he could see all the entrances and exits. You noted that about him, making a mental note to make sure that you always chose places where he’d be comfortable. You scooted a little closer to him and took his hand. He smiled at you, and you took a deep breath. “So I assumed you knew, but guessing by the voice in my head, you probably don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, doll?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are eight of you, I think. I’ve talked to three of you, Clint, a woman, and you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked surprised, but not angry, something that pleased her. “I have two soulmates, well, had two soulmates. Bucky died before I went into the ice. He would have liked you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face hinted at the sadness he felt. “Sometimes it feels like he’s still there like I get bits and pieces of his thoughts even though I know that’s not possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squeezed his hand softly, leaning against him, wishing that you could comfort him more, but the setting was very public and you didn’t want to push him further than he was willing to go. “So you’re alright with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take some getting used to, Doll, but I’d do anything for you. You’re my first priority now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart pounded at the sincerity in his voice. Your heart melted even more as he tucked you under his arm as if he could shield her from all the bad in the world. Their food came, Laura carried it out herself and served them. Reluctantly, you ducked out from under Steve’s arm so you could eat. “So what’s next for you? More missions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart clenched at the thought of Steve’s more than dangerous job, but if it made him happy, you’d be sure that you were always here waiting for him when he got home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch moved quickly, and before you knew it they were laughing as if you’d known each other your whole lives. Steve told you wild stories about all the antics at the tower, Clint’s prank wars, Natasha’s habit of being like a mom to everyone, keeping them out of trouble. Tony’s long nights in the labs and his nicknames for everyone, Bruce’s quiet mannerisms, Thor’s love of pop tarts, and by the time he was finished you felt like you already knew everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve kissed your hair and hugged Chloe goodbye, promising to see you again as soon as he could. You took a breath opened up the line of connection back to Clint, smiling to yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Legolas</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you’ve met Tony too? Am I the last one to meet you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laughed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve told me, I haven’t met Tony yet, I’m sure I will sometimes, but for now, it's just been, Steve. No one but you and he talk back to me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nat’s probably just feeling it out. She’s a little slower to trust than the rest of us. It was how she was raised. She’ll come around. I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So Natasha must be the woman I can hear? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The one and only, she’s my other soulmate. She’s going to love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope so. Wow, so three of the eight are Avengers. Ya’ll are gonna be so disappointed in how uninterestingly normal I am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Normal is good. We don’t get a whole lot of normal in our lives. So where are you? I want to come see you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m at the comic shop down the street from Avengers tower, about to head out the door. Do you want me to meet you somewhere? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How about the park? There’s a bench on the Northside that I like to sit at and feed the birds. I’ll meet you there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds nice, I’ll grab some leftover bread from the stockroom and meet you there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ducked behind the counter and snagged the bag of leftover bread from the kitchen, waving to Laura. “I’m off to go meet another one of my soulmates. Exciting day today!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura waved you off and you headed down the street to the little park Clint described. You sat on the bench and soon, Clint dropped down next to you with an easy smile and a laugh that you couldn’t help but immediately fall in love with. “So the famous Hawkeye huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Clint, sweetheart, I can’t believe I finally get to meet you in person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just me, nothing special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so special, I can’t wait to take you to meet everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait. I don’t really have much in the way of family, but my bosses and I are really close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like you’re going to get to meet Nat.” Clint pointed out a woman standing next to a tree in the distance. He waved her over and she looked a little exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman walked over, and you couldn’t help but get a little nervous as she approached. Soulmates or not, she was easily the most attractive woman you’d ever seen. The sunlight made the different shades of red in her fiery locks glimmer and her movements were smooth, practiced, like a ballerina floating across the stage. She smiled gently at you as she slid into the other side of the bench. “Hi, it's nice to finally meet the voice in my head”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled, “You can call me Y/N/N, it’s nice to meet you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I hear you met the fossil today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met with Steve earlier, he’s really nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you met anyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s change that. Tony’s hosting a party in a few days. You should come with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have anything to wear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll handle that, Clint will pick you up and I’ll help you get ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds like a date.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Party and A Legion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Reader meets her soulmates, and a buggy suit crashes the party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to a comment about the tags, I will be editing the chapters to read as y/n instead of Chloe, please feel free to use whatever character name you prefer!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natasha was right, she really didn’t have to do anything. Clint picked you up right at 3 pm, and Nat met her at the door. Your smile widened as you were whisked off to the private floors. Your smile was infectious, and soon, the usually stoic Widow was laughing and singing along to songs from your phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, Natasha did Chloe’s makeup, covering the mirror so that she wouldn’t see anything until the final look was revealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you know who the others are?” the redhead asked softly, sitting across from her finishing your eyeshadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fairly certain that there are only eight of you, and that all of you were on that mission in Sokovia. I’m guessing it's other members of your team.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they were on the mission, it was definitely members of my team. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun. So there’s me, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Thor…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words melted away and excitement took hold as you realized that you were about to meet the rest of your soulmates. The afternoon flew as you learned a little more about Nat and got to see some of the lighter sides of her personality. She helped you zip up the back of your dress, careful not to muss your hair, and then uncovered the full-length mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gasped, you didn’t think you’d ever looked quite as good as you did. You took it all in. Your hair was done in soft curls, and your makeup, while neutral, brought out your eyes which had always been your favorite. Your eyes trailed down until you saw the beautiful red velvet cocktail dress she’d picked out for you. It was perfect, you turned and hugged her unexpectedly. At first, she froze, as if she was unsure of the contact, but quickly, she relaxed into your touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nat, I don’t know that I’ve ever felt this beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous, little bird, all I did was highlight it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled and sat in a chair while she finished getting ready. She dressed in a beautiful white blouse and a dark green skirt, her hair was short but done in beautiful curls that you really wished you could touch; they looked so soft. She turned and you smiled. “Are you ready?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden wave of nerves shot through you, and voices filled your head as your soulmates caught your worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you alright doll? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard Steve first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m okay, just a case of nerves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint was next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweetheart, are you okay? I felt that through the closed connection. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a case of nerves. I’ll be just fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t respond to anyone else, but now you were sure that you were right. Your other soulmates were the Avengers. You stiffened a little but smiled as Natasha took your hand and you entered the elevator. The floors seemed to fly by until you were greeted by the noise of the party. You opened up all of your connections and smiled. Eight sets of eyes turned and it was as if the connections in your mind sung. You’d found them. Steve’s smiled brightened as you entered the room. He made his way towards you. Clint smiled and waved from the bar, he was talking to a man with glasses and dark brown hair who looked slightly afraid. A giant man in a tailored red coat smiled widely, his long blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Tony Stark was the last to look up, he smiled widely and made his way towards you, snagging a drink as he walked past a waiter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise,” Natasha said. “I found our soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone paused for a second. Taking in the fact that you were, in fact, the soulmate of every member of the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be damned, this isn’t how I expected this to be. We’ll talk about it more later, for now, let’s get to know our new girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You found yourself whisked away into the craziness that was the party. Everyone seemed to be laughing and celebrating. You sipped at a drink that Sam brought you, he told you a story about one of his escapades and you couldn’t help but laugh as he said “You lookin’ for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were soon stolen by Tony, who wanted a moment alone with you on the dance floor. He swept you into his arms and smiled. “So you’re the voice in my head huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sure am</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You responded through the bond. You laid your head on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never thought I’d find you. Honestly, it would have served me right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never been good enough for anyone, not my dad, not the world, no one has ever seen through me to the real Tony Stark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I hope I’ll get to be the first because as far as I can see, you care about everyone around you, you built an army of robots that saved my life. Thanks for that by the way. I would have been SOL without them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad they were there. I can’t imagine never getting to meet you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at Tony as the song ended, a soft tap on your shoulder revealed two blue eyes and a very nervous super-soldier. “Can I cut in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure Cap, do you think your hips can handle it?” Tony quipped as he placed your hand in Steve’s waiting one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve rolled his eyes and pulled you into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you having fun, doll?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am, it's surreal, a few days ago, I didn’t know any of my soulmates, and now, well, I’ve met most of you. I can’t wait until later when we can all sit and I can get to know everyone. It’s a little overwhelming but in a good way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the party died down and things dwindled until it was just the team, everyone gathered around a table and chatted. Your head was loud, with all of your connections opened, you felt like you were in the world’s most crowded room. Everyone seemed to want to pull you off one by one for some alone time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled you off first, walking with you out onto a balcony. “So, soulmates huh?” he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it.” you shrugged. Conversation usually came easy to you, but right now you felt like you just couldn’t quite get there. Wasn’t this supposed to be easy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright there? You seem a little tense.” He moved behind you, kneading your tense shoulders. “You don’t have to be nervous around us, we just all want to get to know you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension was broken as you smiled and leaned back into his touch. You stood in silence for a while, just enjoying the view. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I always forget how beautiful it is this high above the city.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know right? It’s one of my favorite places. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sat in comfortable silence until the glass door opened and you glanced back seeing Natasha shoves Bruce out the door. “Talk to her,” she demands. Sam looks a little surprised but kisses your temple and steps back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce looks a little wary, but he shyly approaches your spot on the balcony. “Hi y/n.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bruce, come sit with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and takes a seat in a chair near you but not with you. “Are you alright Bruce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, just not really sure what to say. I’m... I guess I’m just not really sure..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If that man doesn’t suck it up and open up, I swear to Thor. I’m going to come out there and choke the life out of him. He needs to get his fucking act together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You hear Natasha rant through your connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is everyone getting a play by play inside? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not just me. But so help me if he hurts you, I won’t hesitate to kill him in all the graphic ways his nightmares show him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha pokes her head out the door. “Don’t be a dumbass Bruce. You aren’t marrying her today, just get to know her. She’s a friend. F. R. I. E. N. D.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s banter seemed to break the tension. Before long, you and Bruce were swapping science jokes and talking about your favorite meditation practices. Thor stepped out onto the balcony. “Lady y/n, might I take you on a walk for a while? I’d like to get to know my future queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Queen? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In Asguard, eventually I’ll take my father’s place as king. As my soulmate, that would make you queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt like your breath had been taken away, this was just a little too much. Bruce, ever the observant man he was, took your hand softly in his own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, y/n, I know that’s a lot to take in, but the other guy is really antsy and I need you to help me, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a few shuddering breaths. And stepped back towards Bruce. You turned and looked into his eyes, taking both his hands. You could see tints of green in his eyes and he looked more than a little scared. “Bruce, I’m okay. Take a deep breath for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath in; Bruce followed suit. The green tinge slowly dissipated from his eyes. You took a chance and wrapped your arms around him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not scared of you, not of you or the Hulk. I’m always going to be here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, y/n. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bruce melted into the embrace, letting down at least one of the walls he’d built up over the years. A moment or two later, you turn and face Thor, “Let’s go take that walk now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded. He told you more about Asguard, talking animatedly about the sights and the antics of the people he loved. “Of course, when you come to Asguard, you’ll get to meet everyone. Mother is going to love you. Loki, well, he’s Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened at the idea of going to another planet. You tried not to panic but eventually settled on suggesting that you go back inside. The voices in your head were getting a little more concerned at your long absence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor walked back inside with his arm around your shoulder. Natasha successfully intercepted you and Steve pulled you down to sit with him on the couch. You focused on the scene in front of you as everyone began discussing Thor’s hammer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s a trick!” Clint pointed at the hammer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, it’s much more than that,” Thor answered with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick.” Clint smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as everyone began to try their luck at lifting the hammer. Tony and Rhodey try to lift it together and you giggle at their not so quiet banter. Bruce tries next, pretending like the Hulk is going to come out, everyone looks a little on edge, especially Natasha and Thor, who were witness to Hulk’s near appearance earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go Steve, no pressure.” Steve stands and you swear you see the hammer move, Thor’s eyes go a little wide and he slams down on the connection, causing you to feel like you have a little headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve settles back down next to you and you curl up beside him, drink in hand with his arm draped over your shoulders, your skirt draped over your legs and feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Widow?” Bruce asks Nat if she wants to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no no. That’s not a question I need answered.” She takes a sip of her drink and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All deference to the man who wouldn’t be king, but it’s rigged.” Tony quipped with another smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet your ass,” Clint said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve, he said a bad language word,” Maria said, you stifled a giggle in Steve’s shoulder and closed your eyes, you were getting tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked at Tony. “Did you tell everyone about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?” Tony asked Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one.” Thor stands and flips the hammer as if it weighed nothing at all. “You're all not worthy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sounds of disagreement fill the room but are suddenly stopped when there’s a loud screeching noise. Everyone covers their ears and look around, as the sound fades, everyone lowers their hands. A familiar-looking robot makes its way into the room. “Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers.” it says, its voice sounding ominous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looks at Tony. “Stark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony calls out to the ceiling “JARVIS?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?” The robot says</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony picks up a tablet, tapping on the device. “Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” the robot said, Natasha and Clint subtly made their way towards you, creating a wall in front of you. Steve’s arm tightened around you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doll, you need to be prepared to run. Take the stairs up, go two floors up, and take the second door on your right. There’s a safe room. Stay there until one of us comes to get you. Okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod, slipping out of your shoes, you can barely walk in them, much less run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed someone?” Steve asks the robot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked towards the silver suit. “Who sent you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s voice plays through a speaker. "I see a suit of armor around the world".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce exclaims “Ultron!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission.” Ultron speaks, you get a bad feeling through all of your connections. This is about to turn ugly, You peel your legs out from beneath you, focusing on the exits. Your soulmates don’t need to be worried about you, and you’d never forgive yourself if one of them got hurt because of you.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What mission?” Natasha asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peace in our time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All hell broke loose. Robots just like the one that saved you in Sokovia began to burst in the room. Glass was everywhere, and Steve helped you launch yourself over the back of the couch and make a run for the stairwell. You panted as you made it to the door, dodging robots as they attempted to grab you. You hear an eerie “We’re here to help” echo through the door as you run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You followed the hallway and entered the second door on your right, looking for the entrance to the safe room. You spotted another door hidden in the wall and pushed. It opened and you took a ladder down, shutting the door behind you. You curled in on yourself and waited, listening in on the fight through your connections, and hoping, praying to whatever god was listening that the soulmates you’d just found would all make it out alive. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! I love reading your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trouble in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Ultron's accomplices make havoc, the reader finds her own way to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You decided that it was a special kind of hell to sit just two floors away from your soulmates and be unable to help them. Most of them had shut their connections down. You knew it was to keep themselves from being distracted. You sat with your knees curled to your chest as you hummed to yourself, trying to quell the panic rising in your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt a connection you didn’t recognize. It was faint, but it was there. You leaned into it. You could feel someone on the other side, but they weren’t really thinking about anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doll? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard a new voice, not a voice you recognized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here. What’s your name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James, Bucky, I’m not really sure, it’s a long story. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I’m currently holed up in a safe room while my other soulmates fight robots. I’d love the distraction if you want to tell me about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmates? How many? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eight, well, nine including you, at least I think there are only nine. I didn’t feel you until today. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky continued to tell you about his life before SHIELD fell, about what he was remembering, about the connection he felt with Steve, but was afraid to open. His voice was comforting to you, even if the things he’d gone through made you want to burn the world down. Before long, you were curled up in a ball on the floor, still afraid, but a little further from panicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard a sound outside your door, it made you jump, you pushed yourself back into a corner, melting into the relative darkness, afraid of what was about to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doll, are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared. There’s a noise outside. I don’t know who it is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t open the door. If it's someone who’s supposed to be there, they’ll know how to get it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pushed yourself closer to the wall. Taking a steadying breath as the door opened. Your heart was beating out of your chest, and you felt another connection open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Angel, its just me, I’m coming in. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You recognized Sam’s connection and relaxed visibly. He stepped into the room and took in your appearance. You must have looked like a scared deer in the headlights as you refused to move. Sam stepped towards you carefully, taking care to make all of his movements known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Angel, I’ve got you, it’s all over now. Let’s get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Sam, another one of my soulmates. I’m safe now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good, go with him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You relaxed as Sam’s arms came around you. He led you down the hall towards the sounds of arguing. Natasha’s arms came around you next, and then you found yourself curled into the protective embrace of Clint and Steve. You didn’t realize you were crying until Clint’s voice broke you out of your thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your thoughts are kind of deafening here, we’re all okay. You’re okay. We’re going to figure this out. We promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint took over holding you close, and the team continued to talk about finding Ultron. It worried you to know that they were all going to be in danger again, but you knew that was their job. At least, that’s what you were telling yourself. You felt safe with Clint, he was like a soft teddy bear, his thoughts stayed calmer than the rest. You could tell that he was scared, but he didn’t want to pass that fear on to you. He wanted you to be comforted and feel safe. Everyone else was still closed off, all you could feel was the radiating emotions that they were putting off. Steve was angrier than you’d ever thought he could be, Tony was scared, although he’d never admit it. Natasha was angry, but determination was coming through at an alarming rate. You leaned back against Clint, closing your eyes, you were tired. So tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you opened your eyes again, you were laying in a bed that wasn’t your own. Your eyes opened and you looked up to see Steve, he was sitting on top of the covers beside you reading a book. “Hey Doll, did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded your head sleepily, leaning over to lay your head on his stomach. He smelled like leather and something else you couldn’t quite place. You looked up at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nine of you. Last night, I heard someone else. He said his name was James, told me to call him Bucky. I think it was your Bucky, Steve. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really? I haven’t been able to get him to open our connection at all. Was he alright? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He seemed okay, maybe a little tired. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he say where he was? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, just told me stories about the two of you, kept me calm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s Bucky for you. He was always good at that. Is your connection to him still open?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reached out to the connection, it was open, it seemed like maybe he was sleeping. His thoughts were more images than words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems to be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door ended your conversation. “Steve, time to suit up, we have a lead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Steve and stood up. You left the room and went in search of the rest of your soulmates. Everyone was gathering in the common room. Tony looked worried. His connection was still clamped down on, and you were worried about him. You walked over to him and tugged on his arm. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed you, looking a little concerned. You pulled him into one of the rooms off the common room, it looked like a guest room. You turned towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. You sat on the bed and patted the space beside you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to get me into bed, all you had to do was ask.” he quipped with a smirk, but you knew he was covering something else up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me Tony, I can tell you’re keeping something.” You tapped your head. “Soulmates, ain’t it a bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled and softened at your attention. “Just a mission, sweetheart, nothing to worry about, I always get this way. They may never forgive me, but those people out there are my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will you be gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully just a day or two. You can always stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go home, I start back at work in a couple of days, and my apartment is a disaster zone. I’ll be alright, will you try to keep me updated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hugged him, curling into him and holding on tight. You were worried, but you hoped that it would be for nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while later, you said your goodbyes to everyone on the team. Hugging everyone tightly and reminding them to be safe. The quinjet’s ramp lifted and soon they were gone. You made your way out of the tower, listening through Natasha’s connection as they made their way towards Africa of all places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You entered your apartment and began to clean. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m stress cleaning, of course, I’m stress cleaning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything will be fine, sweetheart, just take it easy. We’ll be back before you know it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard Clint and couldn’t help but smile. For some reason he just made you feel safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your apartment soon looked spotless. You started laundry and settled in with a good book. It wasn’t too long before you fell asleep on the couch. The events of the past several days catching up to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were startled awake by vivid images coming through your bonds with your mates. Steve seemed to be back in the 40s with a woman you didn’t recognize. Thor was seeing what you assumed to be Asguard, Tony was watching everyone he loved die, Natasha looked to be in a macabre ballet studio, you couldn’t hear Clint, but Bruce, his thoughts were short and choppy. You quickly realized that he wasn’t himself, he was Hulk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You began to reach out to each of your soulmates. Beginning with Clint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clint, what’s going on? Are you alright? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mission went South. Some kind of mind control, they got to most of the team. Are you safe? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine. Stay safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reached out to Tony next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony, it’s not real. Listen to me. What you’re seeing isn’t real. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t answer, but you felt his anxiety lessen. The image in front of him began to fade. You sighed but moved on to Natasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nat, it’s y/n, it’s not real. You’re not there. Can you hear me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hear you little bird. Keep talking to me, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you want me to talk about? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything, just keep talking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I stress cleaned my apartment, it doesn’t look like a tornado went through it anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You saw the image fade from her mind, and you wished you could hug her. She seemed like she needed it even if she couldn’t admit it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clint’s here. I’ll be alright. He says you need to help the others. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried to get to Thor next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Thor, what you’re seeing isn’t real. Listen to my voice. Whoever is messing with you put this in your head, come back to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lady y/n?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s me. I’m here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image faded faster for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Lady y/n, I shall see you soon. Your help is much appreciated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was next, you reached out to him. He was looking around as if he’d lost something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Steve, can you hear me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hear you, doll. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not real. You alright? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m okay, just a memory. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image faded before your eyes and you tried to focus on Bruce. It felt like he was far away, but he was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Bruce</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not Bruce. Hulk. Puny Bruce.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hulk, can you hear me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hulk hear you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What you’re seeing isn’t real. Someone is messing with you. I need you to come back to me. You can’t do that if you don’t let Bruce back out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hulk not want to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I need you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel Hulk releasing control and Bruce’s consciousness regaining control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce, can you hear me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can hear you, y/n. How? How did you do that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, I just talked to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You talked to Hulk? He listened? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bruce sounded incredulous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anytime. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your phone rang, you answered it and heard a voice you didn’t recognize. “Miss y/n, I hear that you’re my team’s soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m going to need more than ‘a friend’ if I’m going to trust you or confirm or deny that statement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, that’s how you stay safe. Ask Clint and Natasha for codeword 743. They’ll know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clint, I have someone on the phone who’s claiming to know you and Natasha. He told me to ask for codeword 743. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Tokyo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You returned to your phone. “I’m back.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The codeword is Tokyo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! 2 Chapters in one night, I'm on a roll, but I need sleep so more tomorrow! Let me know what you think! Your comments make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Safehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader finds herself at a safehouse in the middle of nowhere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This didn’t look like a safe house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure we can trust this guy? This looks like it's just a house in the middle of nowhere Missouri.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the right place. Key is under the mat, code to the box is 142536#, we’ll be there shortly behind you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and followed Clint’s instructions. Sure enough, there was a box under the mat and after putting in the code carefully, it opened to reveal a key. You opened the door and walked into the farmhouse. It was quaint and made you think of Clint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad you think so. I bought it for you and Nat and me a long time ago. A place we can escape and getaway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard a low rumble in the distance and saw a black aircraft landing in the distance. The mouth of the jet opened, and you were relieved to see everyone in what looked to be one piece. You rushed towards them, Clint held up a hand to warn you to slow down. You did, trying not to tear up as you noted that Natasha looked like she’d been through hell. Clint was holding her up, doing his best to keep her on her own two feet. Clint had some minor cuts and scrapes, but otherwise looked okay, Tony had a nasty looking gash on his left cheek, Thor looked fine, but a little shaken, Steve was bruised up, a bruise was blooming on his temple, you made a mental note that you needed to make sure he was okay before you spotted Bruce. Bruce was sweaty and looked shaken. You tried to open up your connection to him, but it was shut down tightly. You approached the group with caution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s arms found you first, he pulled you into his chest. Your hands made it up to his face, you looked him over, satisfied that it was just bruising, you lifted on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You found Tony next, he didn’t move to touch you, but you found yourself with the need to ensure that he was really alright. You kissed his cheek and opened the mental connection between the two of you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you alright? That’s a nasty gash.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m alright sweetheart, it’s nothing. I’ll see you inside alright? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved on to Thor. “I’m glad you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew you into his arms, and for all the apprehension you felt at the implications of being his soulmate, you felt at home surrounded by him. You didn’t need words to feel the tenderness and care that were developing between the two of you. Thor kissed your hair and headed towards the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce was next, he looked shaken, and it broke your heart. You didn’t hesitate, you just pulled him into your arms, burying your face in his neck. It seemed like your touch broke the damn of emotions he was holding in as he sobbed into your neck. You both slid down to the ground and you held him. Clint and Natasha headed for the house. You knew you could catch up with them in a little while. Nat needed to get off her feet and recover from the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You held Bruce until his cries quieted, his head tucked into your chest. “I hurt people today, y/n. I may have killed someone, and I don’t even know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault Bruce, look at me. It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ran a soothing hand up and down his back and soon, he stood and helped you off the ground, pulling you into an embrace so soft it was as if he thought you were made of porcelain. He took your hand, unwilling to relinquish the physical contact with you that seemed to calm both him and the Hulk, and made his way inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you made it past the door, you looked around at everyone. “Where’s Clint and Nat?” you questioned, noticing their absence. Bruce dropped your hand and Steve pointed towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading up the stairs, you could hear Clint and Nat talking quietly. You knocked on the door. “Clint? Nat? You in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in here, come on in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint left Nat’s side for a brief moment to pull you into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you’re safe and sound.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Clint, what about you two? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a bad day, we’re all shaken. We took a big hit and we need to lay low for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked over his shoulder at Natasha who looked like she’d been through hell. You approached her slowly, giving her plenty of time to tell you that she didn’t want to be touched. The bed dipped softly as you sat beside her. “Can I hug you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha nodded. You wrapped your arms around her and pulled her close. “I’m not going anywhere, Nat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, little bird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, you went downstairs. Thor came over and wrapped an arm around you. “I saw something in that dream. I need answers and I won’t find them here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must go back to Asguard for a while. I will be back soon. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, my queen, but I must find out what my vision means. Here, this will allow us to see each other. You just hold it up like this, and I’ll be able to see you and you’ll be able to see me, no matter where we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kissed Thor’s cheek. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led you outside, stopping to explain to Steve where he was going. He hugged you one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be safe. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will Lady y/n, I will see you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watched as he spun his hammer and took off into the sky. You held the necklace he’d given you tightly. You felt tears well up in your eyes, but you blinked them back. No one needed to know that you were upset. They’d already dealt with enough for the day. You clamped down on your connections, leaving only your connection to Bucky and Sam open. You hadn’t heard from either of them today, you hoped that they were safe too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back in the house, you settled on the couch, leaning your head back, you replayed the events of the last couple of days. You were just worn thin, nothing you’d ever been through could have prepared you for this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the kind words, I really appreciate them! I didn't expect so many people to love this story. I hope you enjoy it, if there are scenes you want to see, angsty or fluffy please let me know! Your feedback makes me a better writer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm Scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm dealing with some heart-related health issues that have kept me a little busier than I'd like, but I really hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you woke up from your nap, the man who’d called you was sitting in the kitchen surrounded by the team. You stepped into the doorway, hesitant, but Clint and Steve waved you in. Tony pulled you into his lap, and you blushed at his forwardness but enjoyed the contact. “Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he’s building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don’t think it’s just one thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked around the table, everyone’s faces were like stone, no one letting their emotions slip. You felt out of place, a little scared. You opened up your connection to your other soulmates. You knew that Sam was out looking for Bucky, and you also knew that Bucky wasn’t ready to be found. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You there Bucky?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always here when you need me, Doll. What’s up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just nervous, whatever’s going on, it's big and I feel totally useless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re never useless. You’re the other half of our souls. We would be totally incomplete without you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just scared that something is going to happen to one of them. To you, or Sam. I’m scared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation abruptly ends as everyone stands except Tony. Steve declares,  “I’ll take Natasha and Clint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can.” He hugged you as you stood and looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce got ready to head back to the tower, and everyone else suited back up. You found a room and sat down, the weight of everything that was going on finally hitting you like a lead weight in your chest. You clamped down on the connection to all of your soulmates. You just didn’t want them to know how you were feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft knock on your door broke you out of your thoughts. “Come in.” You called, trying to plaster a soft smile on your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Natasha and Clint stepped inside. They sat on either side of you and wrapped their arms around you. “y/n, we want you to stay here while we’re going. Safe and out of the line of fire. We aren’t sure what’s going on, but it's not good. We don’t want you to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to go back to work next week, but I can call and see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be safest here. It's off the books, and no one other than Fury and the team knows where it's at.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, knowing that you’d do what they wanted. You didn’t want them worrying about you. They hugged you before they left the room, and Steve came in soon after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Doll,” he nearly whispered sitting beside you. He draped his arm around you and you curled into his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Steve, it’s bad isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your comments make my day! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Incoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long period between chapters, work caught up to me, but I should be back more frequently now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Steve, do you have eyes on Nat?” You heard Clint’s voice in your head, he sounded scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clint, what’s happening?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint didn’t answer, but you heard him again in your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve, do you have eyes on Nat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve? What’s going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little busy, Doll. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nat? Where are you? Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no answer. You began to pace. You began to cry. You hated crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doll, everything okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard Bucky’s voice loud and clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Everything is very much not okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to me, what’s going on? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something’s wrong with Natasha, Clint and Steve aren’t answering and I’m stuck here in this goddamn safe house by myself scared and alone. Sam is out looking for you, and I just want to be home with my friends and… and… I just want my soulmates all together and safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You curled in on yourself and forced all of the connections shut. You just couldn’t do it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t remember falling asleep, but when you woke up and opened your connections to your soulmates, it was utter chaos. Everyone was yelling, everyone was angry, and you still couldn’t hear Natasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You all but shouted in your mind at everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stark’s trying to do it again, he’s trying to put AI into a body. And now Thor’s helping him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t talk, whatever it is just flew out, need to see what’s going on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You huffed and quit your pacing to sit on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reached out to Bucky, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I shut everything down earlier, I just got overwhelmed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright, you’re allowed to need time without me in your head. Are you alright?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think so. I just feel so useless right now. You know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard a knock at the door. You peeked through the peephole and saw Nick Fury with a woman you’d never seen before. Opening the door, you greeted the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, y/n, want to help me do something dramatic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it gets me out of here, abso-fucking-lutely”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You followed the pair out of the house, grabbing your phone and your duffle bag. You entered the dark aircraft and found a seat, buckling yourself in. So what kind of trouble are we getting in now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully the kind that saves the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, just help us fly a helicarrier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you want me to what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman you’d deduced was Maria Hill spoke up. “You won’t actually be flying it, you’ll just be on it to help out. We’re going to need a lot of hands-on deck to keep everything running.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded. Whatever they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you knew it, you were donning a suit, not unlike Natasha’s, black and skin tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell does anyone fit into these things? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fit into what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard Natasha’s voice in your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nat? What’s going on? Are you alright? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You were frantic for any information you could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m alright, Bruce is here. He’s getting me out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s happening? Everyone else has me shut out and I’m scared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything’s going to be fine. I’m sure the others are just busy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep me in the loop when you can, please? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried to focus on the task at hand, a monitor that Maria was showing you how to use. “I think I’ve got it. I just press this button when you tell me to, and then this button after that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pointed to the buttons as you repeated her instructions. “And watch the monitors to see what’s happening on the ground right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria nodded. “I think you’ve got it. Let’s get to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd being in the air on such a huge airship. You’d flown in planes before, but this was a whole other level. You watched as Maria and Fury moved around the deck, checking monitors and talking to the few agents onboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sokovia’s going for a ride</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You heard a female mechanical voice through Tony’s connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony? What’s going on? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little busy right now, princess. I’ve got a flying city to figure out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A flying what?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s connection shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve? Steve, we’re on our way with help. Can you give me any information? Everyone else is shutting me out but I can’t help if I can’t tell what’s going on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? What do you mean we? Who’s we? You’re supposed to be in Missouri on the farm, safe and sound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fury asked me to help and I said yes, now’s not the time. Give me some information on what’s happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a while to respond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fighting robots, the city is flying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You relayed the information, trying to keep from letting your head get the best of you. They needed you. They could be mad at you later, but right now you had to focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I asked for a solution, not an escape plan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard Steve tell someone. Your stomach dropped. He couldn’t be saying what you thought he was. You’d just found your soulmates. You didn’t think you could live through losing any of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s connection opened back up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess, I know we promised you we’d come home, but just in case…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no just in case. You’re coming home. You promise me, Tony. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll do my best. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not til everyone’s safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There’s no math there. Y/n is down there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t say we should leave. There’s worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were about to respond, tears beginning to fill your eyes when you hear Fury’s voice loud and clear at the control panel near yours. “Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It’s about to get better. Nice right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She’s dusty, but she’ll do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fury, you son of a bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in three, two… take ‘em out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pressed the buttons as instructed and began to watch the battle on the monitors. Your comms unit crackled to life and you could finally hear the entire team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard Clint’s voice as he directed people to the lifeboat. “Alright, let’s load ‘em up! Alright, here we go. Here we go, let’s move. Let’s go, everyone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifeboat six-headed towards the loading dock and you waited, hand by your button to lock it in so they could unload and get another group. Glass shattering caught your attention as a robot flew in and crashed near your feet, clawing its way towards you. Maria fires a shot and Fury stabs it with a piece of metal. Your heart hammers in your chest. You take a few deep breaths and listen in to your comms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast, I am… running out of things to say! Are you ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could hear the metallic sound of Thor’s hammer hitting something before your attention was taken by the monitor in front of you and Tony’s voice cutting through. “I got it! Create a heat seal. I can… I can supercharge the spire from below.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You saw the Iron Man suit fighting off robots near the helicarrier, and as suddenly as it came, you saw everyone heading for a giant building in the center of the city. “We’re out of time. They’re coming for the core.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Avengers, time to work for a living.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kept to your task, listening to it and keeping the boats moving on and off the ship fluidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So get your ass on a boat.” you hear Natasha quip to Clint. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clint get your ass on a boat and get up here. We need more help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes ma’am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watched Natasha try to calm the Hulk, everything seemed to be going well until you saw Clint rushing off the lifeboat towards the market. He grabbed a young boy and headed back. The blood left your face and your stomach caught in your throat as you saw a jet flying and shooting at Natasha and Hulk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hulk roared and jumps towards the jet. Bullets fly at Clint and you shout “No,” you nearly fall to the ground, you keep chanting “no...no, no, no, he’s got to be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up to see that a blond man with wild hair has taken the bullets. He falls to the ground and you feel the tears you’ve been holding back begin to slide down your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint boards the lifeboat with Natasha, and you hear Tony’s voice over the comms. “You know, if this works, we maybe don’t walk away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor answer. “Maybe not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart sinks again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, my queen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come home to me. Please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until the day that I breathe my last. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot tears stung your eyes. You felt warm arms wrap around you and pull you from your seat. You wrap your arms around Clint and Natasha moves in from behind. After a moment, you pull back. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing major. What happened to staying at the safe house? You said you’d stay put.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to. I couldn’t leave you all out here alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was next onto the carrier. He pulled you in close to him without saying a word. You waited with your breath held as you watched the city disintegrate before your eyes. Tony and Thor both fell into the water. You waited and watched for them to come up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, please, come on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Thor and Tony came out of the water you nearly jumped for joy. You opened up your connection with Hulk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s over now, turn around and come home to me, big guy. I’ll be waiting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what did you think? Do you think Hulk turns around? Let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nightmares and a Date with Iron Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your thoughts were screaming at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You saw walls, concrete block walls, and strong hands clamped around your forearms. Wait, not your forearms, these were someone else’s forearms. Someone bigger than you. A scream ripped from lungs, far too strong and deep to be your own. You’re shoved into a chair, a metal thing, in a room filled with metal boxes. Black metal grips your arm, its teeth tightly holding you in place. A man points some kind of gun at your head as another man sneers and shoves a thick rubber mouthguard in between your teeth. You tense as you’re shoved back into the chair. Someone behind you presses the switch. Your whole body tenses, you can’t move. It feels like an elephant is sitting on your chest. A blinding white flashing light occludes your vision, you scream. No one cares. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sit up with a scream. Your breath comes in short stuttered bursts and your whole body shakes with adrenaline as you try to catch your breath. The door to your new room at the compound opens. Steve comes rushing in, his arms go around you, he’s shaking too. You cling to him as if his touch is the only thing anchoring you to this world. Soon, more of your soulmates trickle in. You find yourself straddling Steve’s lap, Natasha wraps herself behind you, Tony strokes your hair and whispers to you, Clint holds onto one of your hands, Bruce still hasn’t come home, and Thor has had to go back to Asgard for a little while. You feel like a part of you is missing without them. Is this what it’s always going to be like? Always missing a part of you? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doll? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You hear Bucky’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You reply, still shaken from your dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You awake?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare. You alright? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if it was the same one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know. I dreamt about the chair again. Other than losing you it’s the only thing that scares me anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going anywhere, Bucky. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft words break you from your conversation. “Y/N? Did you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, talking to Bucky, he had a nightmare too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all saw. Are you alright?” Clint asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, sorry I woke you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one wanted to go back to bed, and soon everyone trickled out into the common room to watch a movie. Everyone claimed their spots on the couch, you curled up to Steve, still feeling a little clingy after your nightmare. Sam takes up residence beside you and drapes your legs over his lap, rubbing soothing circles into your calf muscle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright baby girl?” Sam asks softly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod. “That’s Sammy. I’m alright.”It was just a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up the next morning surrounded by your soulmates. It's as if once you fell asleep everyone just gravitated towards you. Your head is in Steve’s lap, his arm draped over you protectively. Sam’s laying on the couch, his arms wrapped around your waist. Natasha’s leaned up against the couch by your head, her hand lightly entwined with yours, Tony’s awake, working on his Starkpad near your feet. Clint is laying with his head on Nat’s lap, his face buried in her stomach. You wiggle your way out of the pile with a smile, and make your way over to Tony, you slip the Starkpad out of his hands and sit in his lap. He makes a sound of protest, but you wrap your arms around his shoulders and snuggle into his neck. He smiles and giggles. “How about a date? Let me take you out, spoil you today. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at him, he looks like a puppy that’s begging for the last scrap off the table. You smile. “Okay, but nothing too crazy. Promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, no ride with the suit today. Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And nothing too expensive. I heard about the giant rabbit you bought for your secretary. None of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What good is all this money if I can’t spoil you with it?” he pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sigh “What am I going to do with you, Tony?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a few things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You went back to your room and changed, picking out a simple but elegant blouse and a pair of jeans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeans and a blouse alright for today or do I need to dress up more?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll look beautiful in anything, but that should be fine for everything today. I’m just wearing a t-shirt and jeans.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re Tony Stark, they’d let you in anywhere wearing anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is true. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you finished getting ready, you stepped out to find Tony waiting for you, he held out an arm for you to take and you slipped out of the room quietly, leaving everyone else sleeping in the common area. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short relatively fluffy holdover, hang on ya'll, it's about to get bumpy! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony opened the door to a sleek looking black sports car. You slid in with a smile and he walked around to the driver's side. He pressed a button to start the car, and FRIDAY greeted him. The top of the car lowered into the trunk, and Shoot to Thrill played through the speakers and you smiled, contentedly holding Tony’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony pulled out onto the street, driving far too fast, but you didn’t mind. The wind through your hair was nice. After the events of the past several days, you were ready to just let loose a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we’d drive into the city, walk around, maybe shop, eat something. Maybe get into a little trouble. Whatever you want to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like fun.” You smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive didn’t seem long, and before you knew it, Tony was parking in the garage of the Avengers Tower. You walked out of the garage onto the street level, taking in the familiar noise of the city, something you’d most certainly missed since staying at the compound. You dragged Tony towards a small local shop that sold trinkets. “I love this little shop! The owner always finds the coolest little statues and gadgets!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I made the coolest gadgets,” Tony grumbled. You heard him and smiled, turning to lean up on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do, my sweet genius. But you aren’t the only one who makes gadgets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked through the shop, picking out a couple of small gifts to bring back home. You found a beautiful red jeweled pendant to bring back to Wanda. You didn’t know her well, but she was quickly becoming a friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony took you through the city, ushering you in and out of stores and secretly buying anything you liked and put back. Saving them for later when you’d let him spoil you more. You stopped for burgers at a small hole in the wall place that Tony swore were the best burgers in New York City. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right, oh my goodness these are good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled as you both finished. “What do you want to do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about something a little crazy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How crazy are we talking here? I mean I did just fight an evil robot army.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to go bungee jumping”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes got a little wide, but he hid it well. If you wanted to go bungee jumping he’d let you do it. “Alright, let’s go back to the tower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The tower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bought bungee jumping equipment on a whim a while back. If you want to bungee jump that’s what we’ll do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked back to the tower with Tony, smiling and nearly skipping. You couldn’t contain your excitement, it was palpable. The walk to the tower was relatively short, and you took the elevator to the party floor. Tony set up the equipment, double-checking it with FRIDAY and prepping his suit just in case it was needed. You stepped into the harness, your heart racing. You swung over the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. I’m going to jump!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on? Y/N, where are you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard Steve’s voice loud and clear in your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh nowhere, just on the edge of Avengers Tower. It’s all good. I’ll be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N, little bird, why is Steve having a heart attack? Where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About to bungee jump with Tony. I’m fine! Quit worrying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re doing what? No. No. You are not jumping off of a perfectly good building. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bruce’s worried voice came through, pushing everyone else’s out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You left me. You don’t get to tell me what to do. You come back and face me like a man and we’ll talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone else could tell you off, you leaped off the balcony. The wind rushed through your hair and you screamed in excitement. Tony flew down in the suit and lifted you back up on the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was so awesome!” You smiled giggling and bouncing around like a toddler on too much sugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright my little adrenaline junkie, let’s get you back before everyone wonders where you’re at.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's jump off a building, nothing bad will happen. My other soulmates won't kill Tony.... NEVER... Let me know what you think? We get Bucky in the next chapter! I love your comments, and I'm overwhelmed by the love for this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A New Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader finally meeting Bucky, the seventh of her soulmates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you pulled back into the garage at the compound, you were met by four angry faces. You stepped out of the car sheepishly smiling. You enjoyed your date and you weren’t going to let them take that from you. You slipped past the wordlessly, heading upstairs. Everyone followed you. You plopped on the couch in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve turned on Tony first. “What the hell were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wanted to bungee jump, I helped her do it safely. What’s wrong with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that? What’s wrong with that!” Steve nearly screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She could have been killed! That’s what’s wrong with that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky outside turned stormy and lighting made Thor’s presence known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, more people to yell at me. She’s an adult you know. She can make her own damn decisions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood up as Thor walked into the room. He drew you in for a tight hug first, checking you over with his eyes, assuring himself that you were alright. “Hemidall said you fell from a building. How are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bungee jumped, its like a big rubber band. Everyone is overreacting. It was fun. Tony just helped me do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor turned on Tony. “Wait, you let my queen jump off of a building? Have you lost your mind Stark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor pushed Tony up against a wall, Natasha stepped back and watched with Sam, they both shook their head. They weren’t happy, but they’d deal with Tony privately later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, when will they realize I’m an adult and I can choose for myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry doll.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you were here Bucky. Please come home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could, doll, and I will soon. I’m headed to Romania for a little while. I think I have HYDRA off my tail, but I need to be sure before I come. I don’t want to lead them to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if I came to you? We could be discreet. I just need a break from everyone here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You left the room and packed a bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be back. I’m going to take a breather. When you all decide to treat me like an adult let me know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You called an Uber and headed to the airport. A one way ticket to Romania and you were headed to meet your eighth soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slept on the plane, ignoring the tugs on your connection from everyone. You knew they were worried, but you just couldn’t help being annoyed. You got it, they were superheroes, but you weren’t a shrinking violet and they just needed to trust you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glanced at your surroundings as you exited the airport. It was beautiful. You saw mountains in the distance, and everything was just so green. You headed towards the hotel you’d booked, and noted a small market nearby. There was a vendor selling plums, and they looked so tasty that you just had to stop and buy a few. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You checked into your hotel and took the key, you found your room, entered and dropped your bag on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in Romania. At the hotel near the market. It’s so beautiful here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doll, you shouldn’t have come. I’m not sure it’s safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I trust you. We’ll be safe if we’re together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay put. Don’t let anyone in. I’m on my way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, you heard a tapping on the window outside your room. You startled and looked over. “It’s me doll, open the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you at my window.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, it’s me. Good job checking first. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You opened the window, letting Bucky in. He pulled you into his arms and kissed your hair. “I’m so glad you’re here, but I’m afraid that it’s not a great time. I have some intel that HYRDA might have found me. Does anyone else know you’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a soul. I haven’t even talked to the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighed. “You should probably tell them where you are. At least that you’re not on the same continent anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably, maybe they’ll all figure out that I’m gone when they stop yelling at Tony long enough to realize that I’m a big girl and can make my own decisions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded. You plopped on the bed, leaning back against the pillows with a sigh. “I’m hungry, do you want to go get something to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good, Doll, there’s a cafe down the street that I’ve gone to a couple of times. They have great food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled and with a dainty little jump, you were on your feet and ready to head out the door.  Bucky’s careful eyes darted back and forth down the hallways, checking for threats before allowing you out the door. Once he felt like the coast was clear, he took your hand and you left the small building and headed down the street towards the cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel the worry pouring through the connections in your head, but you didn’t answer. If your soulmates were going to act like you were a child then you really weren’t interested in hearing what they had to say. They could wait until you decided to come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulled out your chair and sat across from you. His gloved had rested on the table. You didn’t hesitate to reach out for it. You held it gently and rubbed small circles into the back of it. Bucky gave you a genuine smile and relaxed minutely. “I’m so glad I found you. Seems like you’re the only person treating me like an adult right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tony took me bungee jumping off Avengers Tower, and when we got back Steve got mad at Tony and was acting like I was a child, and then Thor got into it, and. I just couldn’t deal with it anymore. So, I left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you did what?” Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise. To his credit though he didn’t chastise you, he just laughed. “You’re just as much trouble as Steve. Did he tell you about all the times I had to rescue him from himself? He used to pick fights with guys twice his size when he was still little Steve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d of liked to see that. He never has known when to back down has he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but relax with Bucky. It was as if the world melted away when he was with you. Everything seemed calmer and steadier. Everything everyone promised you soulmates would me. Your food came, and you took a bite, savoring the dish. You picked up a bite on your fork and held it out to him. “This is delicious, here try some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked amused and gently took the food off of your fork. He groaned. “That’s so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you were finished, Bucky led you back to the small room. You entered behind him and settled on the bed, watching television. A show with some older music came on and you smiled at Bucky. “Do you like to dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could still?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out, doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky held a hand out to you, you took it and melted into his embrace. He swayed with you to the music, gently moving you around the small space, occasionally kissing your hair. You felt lost in the moment, your head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Somehow, it was as if you’d always been waiting for this moment. It was peace, your soul felt complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song eventually came to an end, and you looked up at Bucky and closed the distance between you with a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you Bucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you. I don’t know that I could have made it these past few weeks without you. You’re always there just when I need you, doll. I’m broken but you never seem to mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m broken too, sometimes, the best people are.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Hang on for the next chapter. It’s a wild ride!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Not So Perfect Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Bucky is turned back into the Winter Soldier, and he and the reader are captured by HYRDRA, will Winter hurt the reader, or will her soulmate bond be just the thing to break the programming? When she’s presented with an impossible choice, what choice will she make?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one night, sorry this one isn’t quite the fluffy goodness the last one was!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next couple of days were quiet, moments of getting to know one another, quiet meals, and a few stolen moments of peace. Bucky was satisfied that whoever had been on his trail was gone, and finally seemed to let his guard down. He kissed you softly whenever he got the chance, and although his nightmares still woke him up most nights, with you by his side, he felt more at peace than he had since before the war. His memories seemed to be flooding back, everything that HYDRA had forced him to do, all the torture, but also all of his memories of Steve and the life he led before the war.  You still kept your connection with the others closed, you were still angry and just wanted some space. Bucky, however, had opened his connection with Steve for the first time since he’d regained his memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve says he’s sorry, doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up from the book you’d purchased earlier that day. “You talked to Steve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky tapped his head. “Yep, I figured it was time to let him back in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Tell him that I’ll be home sometime, but for now I’m just enjoying some time with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says to be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Bucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky laid on the bed beside you, and you tucked your head into the place between his neck and shoulder. He still hadn’t taken off his shirt in front of you, but every once in a while you’d see him wince. You kissed his shoulder where the metal met flesh over his t-shirt. His breath hitched for a short moment and then he relaxed and draped his flesh arm over your side, pulling you close to him with a soft smile. He let himself imagine just for a moment, everything he’d ever wanted. A family, a home, maybe a kid or two. It seemed like everything he’d ever wanted was finally in reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, all hell broke loose. An explosion rocked the room. He quickly covered you with his body, taking the worst of the blast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doll, are you alright?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine, what was that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure. Stay with me, and listen to everything I say. If you haven’t already, now’s probably a good time to start talking to everyone else. I don’t know what caused that, but it’s not going to be good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, opening the connections that you’d closed for the better part of the week. You projected a thought across all of the channels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Explosion. In Romania, little bed and breakfast across from the farmer’s market. Come quick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s arms stayed wrapped around you, holding on to you for dear life. You heard words being spoken in Russian, Bucky tensed, and you felt him close off the connection between the two of you. You heard him speak in Russian, and stand stiff as a board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, Soldat, you found your soulmate. Let’s take her home shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s grub on you tightened. You looked up and instead of the soft eyes you were coming to love, you saw emptiness. You knew then, you weren’t looking at Bucky, you were staring into the eyes of The Winter Soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed the man out of the wreckage of the building. Methodical movements that ensured you had no means of escape. Not that you would have tried. You couldn’t let them take Bucky again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They said something in Russian. Bucky isn’t Bucky anymore. I don’t know what to do. They’re putting me in a van. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just stay calm, princess, we’re on our way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please hurry. I’m trying to get through, but whatever’s going on, his connection with me is shut down tight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kept prodding at the connection between the two of you. You finally decided that it was no use right now, and you took a deep breath. The steel beneath you was cold, and Bucky sat beside you stiffly, his hand still on your arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere Bucky, I’m not leaving you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at you, his eyes still empty, but as if perhaps he recognized you for an instant, his arm dropped by his side. You took a deep breath and steadied yourself. You didn’t know what was coming, but you did know that whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt each of the connections to your soulmates. Noticing the subtle differences in each one. As you visualized them, you could see them almost as colors. Tony’s was red, it felt warm and you imagined that it would smell like motor oil, you could feel the worry and determination through the bond. Natasha and Clint’s connections felt cool, and seemed to radiate in patterns of silver and purple. You reached out tentatively to your connections with the two of them, just enough to feel their closeness and take a deep breath. Next was Bruce, you could feel his tension under the surface, coiled like a tight spring. You knew he was close to turning green, you just hoped that he could keep it under control long enough to find you. Thor’s connection burned a bright gold. It felt hot, like an iron in the fire. He was livid, ready to go to war. You reached out to the connection, surprised to find it wide open, as if he was waiting for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, my queen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know, love. We will find you. I swear it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let them hurt Bucky. This isn’t him, I don’t know what they did to him, but its like he’s a puppet, he’s in there, but he’s not in control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will do my best, love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing to be sorry for. We should not have treated you like a child. You were right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t leave me alone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never, my queen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You left Steve’s connection for last. Knowing that he had to be hurting. His connection wasn’t hot or cold, it felt as if he was reaching for you. You couldn’t help but grasp at it. You felt as if you were being embraced. You could smell the clean scent that you’d quickly grown to associate with Steve, and you heard his voice loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming for you both, Doll. Just hang in there. Do as they say and stay alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know, and the people who made you that way are going to pay dearly for it. I’d burn the world down for you, and they’re about to find out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You released the connection, and found Sam’s connection, it was thrumming like soft music, closed gently, but there pulsing. You touched it gently, and found that it opened readily, like a door that was left slightly ajar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m right here, Princess, we’re coming for you. Tony’s doing everything he can to try and find you. Can you see anything? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No,  they have us in the back of a van. I can’t see anything at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, just stay calm. We’re going to find you. I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a breath, letting go of the connection and reaching again for Bucky’s connection. Maybe you could get through to him. To your surprise, instead of Bucky’s connection, you felt a new connection. One you hadn’t noticed before. You reached out to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been waiting for this day. Hello dear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is T’Challa. Prince of Wakanda. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m y/n, I wish we were talking under better circumstances. I’m currently being held hostage, well at least kidnapped, I don’t know what they want with me yet. The rest of my soulmates are trying to find me, if I make it out of this alive, hopefully we’ll meet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you? I’m coming for you. I’ll bring an army.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Romania, or at least I think we’re still in Romania. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt the connection shut lightly, still able to be pushed open, but silent for now. I found Bucky’s connection, and pushed, softly at first, and then with more force than I thought I should. To my amazement, it opened. It was dark, and it felt cold and devoid of the warmth that I’d come to associate with Bucky. I tried hard to visualize the connection, focusing in on it and ignoring the others. I felt something new, a different side of Bucky, I could only assume it was the Winter Soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky? Are you in here? Can you hear me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky isn’t here. Well, he’s here, but I don’t think he can answer you. You can call me Asset or Soldat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How about Winter? I don’t want to call my soulmate Asset or Soldat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re going to hurt me aren’t they? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know. I only follow orders. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you let them hurt me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not if I can help it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were broken out of the conversation when the van you were traveling in came to a stop. The doors opened and Bucky was ordered to pull you out of the van. His grip was firm, unyielding, but gentler than before. You had a feeling that if you tried hard enough you could get him to let Bucky back into control. They drug you both into a room, you looked around and noticed a single cot, a sink and a toilet. No blankets, no pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did I expect, a Ritz Carlton. At least there’s someplace to lay down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winter?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you let Bucky come back please? I need him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can try. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt a change, it took a moment, but soon, the connection was filled with warmth, and relief. Whatever you’d done had worked! Bucky took you in his arms. He buried his face in your hair and breathed you in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hurt you did I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t hurt me. Winter didn’t hurt me. He said he wouldn’t. He let you back out because I said I needed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you just figured out how to break the programming, Doll. You’re a genius. I...I can’t believe it. It’s going to be okay. They can’t use me against you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the cell opened and Bucky pushe you behind him. The man who entered tutted. “Oh Sergeant Barnes. You really think you can protect her? Sweetheart, let’s make a deal. I’ll give you two options, whichever option you don’t choose, your soulmate will endure. Let’s play shall we.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shuddered, taking a deep breath and willing all of your connections open so that your soulmates could hear the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are my choices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, my dear, you can choose. You go to the chair, or he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? What will she choose?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. True Love’s Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reader makes a choice. A difficult choice, at what cost will the sacrifice come?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: electric shock/bodily harm</p><p>3 chapters in one night, I’m on a writing roll tonight, but I have work in the morning, so more tomorrow as I have time to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a moment to decide. Either you become our new Asset, or we do what we need to do to reclaim the one we already had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shuddered at the idea as all of your soulmates began to yell at you in your mind. You remembered the nightmare. The pain, and the blinding light, but you knew what you had to do. You couldn’t let them put Bucky through that again. You couldn’t let them torture him. You would do what they asked. Bucky slid down the wall and drew his knees into his chest. While you’d been presented with the choice, he’d been handed a situation that he couldn’t control. You moved to sit in front of him, kneeling on your knees between his legs. “Bucky, look at me, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His steel-blue eyes met yours, and you could see tears that were left unshed. “This is my choice. I can’t let them hurt you again. I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You leaned into him, and without words, he clung to you. His face buried into your chest. “Don’t do this, doll. Let me, please let me, let me protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “I won’t let them hurt you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The team is coming. They’re going to find us. We’re going to make it out of this. I promise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the cell opened with a screech. The same man stepped inside, it was then that you took in his appearance. He was balding, and reminded you of a rat. He wore a lab coat and thick work boots. Bucky’s arms wrapped around you protectively as he tried to shield you from what you both knew was inevitable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your choice. You can come with me willingly, or we can do what we need to do to reclaim our Asset.” The man said matter-of-factory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes were wide. His frantic thoughts nearly shouted at your already overwhelmed brain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doll, don’t do this. I’ll be okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You could hear Steve’s thoughts screaming for you not to cooperate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don't have to do this, Doll.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don't understand, okay? I have to. If I don't, they'll put Bucky back in that chair. I won't do that to him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You shut Steve down. You’d already made up your mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll do it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood up with shaking hands, placing one final kiss on Bucky’s temple. A whispered “I love you.” And you turned toward the man in the white coat with that symbol on the sleeve that you vowed to destroy at all costs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a firm hand on your shoulder as they led you to a room. In the center of the room was the black chair from your nightmares. From Bucky’s nightmares. You were scared, but determined. If this was what you had to endure to keep Bucky safe, then you would endure it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An attendant shoved you down into the chair. A button was pressed, and the restraints on the chair tightened with vice-like intensity. You grimaced slightly at the pressure. Another button was pressed, and your head was encased in a black metal halo. You left the connection open with your soulmates until they shoved a rubber mouth guard in your mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s going to be alright. I’ve got this. I love you. Just come find us. Okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You braced yourself and the chair gripped you tightly and the electricity flowed through you. You couldn’t help the screams. You held tightly to the memories of your soulmates as your body tensed around you painfully. You remembered Natasha’s easy smile as you got ready for the party, Clint’s antics in the compound and the pranks he’d promised to help you pull off later. You remembered Steve’s smile that first day in the cafe, and the sound of his voice as he realized that he wasn’t alone. You remembered Bruce’s gentle touch and Thor’s loud sense of humor, you thought of Sam and his promises to take you on the “best date of your life.” You thought of Bucky and the dance you’d shared just a day before. You thought of Tony and the look on his face as he set you back down after your bungee jump. You thought of T’Challa’s voice and the prospect that you were soulmates to not one but two princes. Your vision was clouded with white, you couldn’t see, and all you could hear was a loud buzzing. Once the electricity was finished flowing, the chair released you and you fell forward. With a sinister laugh, the scientist sneered. “She’s stronger than she looks. We can work with this one. Take her back to the Soldat, we start tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky couldn't decide which was worse, hearing your screams as you willingly saved him from what could arguably be the worst form of torture he could endure, or knowing that he should have been the one in that chair. Not you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were shoved into the cell, Bucky lurched forward to catch you, pulling you down beside him, trying not to wretch at the smell of burning hair and flesh. “Doll, are you with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded shakily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could hear all of your soulmates’ relieved thoughts as they worked on trying to find out where you were. Bucky retrieved a washcloth and dampened it with cold water, applying it to the wounds on your head and arms. You were concerned with what they intended to do to you tomorrow, but you knew with certainty that you would let them do it if it meant keeping Bucky safe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think? What do you think they’ll do to her? Once again, thank you for all of your comments, kudos, bookmarks and reads. They mean the world to me. i haven’t had as much time as I’d like to respond to everyone, but please know that I do read your comments, they make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Never Let Me Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the team manages to find reader, will it be too late? Will the damage be done?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky cradled you in his arms. He held your head to his chest like a child while you got a minuscule amount of fitful sleep. There would be no sleeping for him. He couldn’t get the images of you walking away and the sounds of your screams to leave his mind. Steve said they were close to finding the two of you, but you didn’t know if you believed him. He just hoped that you’d be able to hang on until then. God only knows what they have in store for you in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimper in your sleep, your fingers finding purchase in the soft shirt Bucky wore. Bucky could feel your heartbeat against his chest, he hummed a lullaby under his breath, and smiled as you relaxed slightly under his touch. He places a light kiss in your hair. “I won’t let them take you from me, Doll.I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened, startling you awake. You clung to Bucky and for a moment, felt secure in his arms, two metal trays were unceremoniously dumped onto the table by a guard. “Eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slammed shut as quickly as it had opened. You stood and on wobbly legs walked over to the trays. They looked normal enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think they’re safe Buck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think so, whatever they want with us, well, it isn’t to kill us. If they wanted to kill us they would have done it already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a tentative bite of the food on the tray. Bucky stood and wrapped his arms around your waist, supporting you. You ate and both melted back into each other on the cot. Steeling yourself for what was going to come. And come it did. Just as you finished eating, the same man you’d seen before walked in. Bucky gripped you tightly, but he knew that nothing he’d do would help. Instead, you placed your hands gently on his biceps, lifting yourself out of his arms. You kissed his head, trying not to let your hands betray you with their trembling as you stood. “I love you.” You murmured softly. Hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time you’d say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A firm grip on your arm pulled you away. You looked back at him, putting on a brave face as you were led through the door. This time, you took in your surroundings. Scanning for any possible trace of where you were being kept. You heard someone speaking, it didn’t sounds like Russian, but it was familiar. You tried to think back to the language class you’d taken a couple of semesters ago. Polish! It was Polish! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve! I think we’re in Poland. I’m still listening and trying to figure it out, but I just heard someone speaking Polish!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good job, Doll, that narrows down our intelligence, keep hanging in there. We’re coming for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kept looking around, bracing yourself for whatever they had planned for you. This time, they didn’t take you into the room with the chair. Your relief at this bit of information was short-lived however when you noticed that they were taking you into a room that looked like a surgical suite. It was sterile, with a metal table in the center of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We told you, a new asset. You had the choice. Let Soldat be reprogrammed, or take his place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were fastened down to the table with strong leather straps. You tried your hardest not to panic, reaching out to your connection with Bucky, you felt his anxiety. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to me Buck, please? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t respond, but his thoughts became vivid memories, memories of him and Steve as children, Steve’s constant fights with whatever the bully of the day was, and then memories of the two of you, dancing in the living room, cuddling in the evenings, that first date in the little cafe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky was shaking. He was trying his hardest to keep calm as another group of guards came into the room. He didn’t know what you were going through, but he knew it must not be good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook as a needle was inserted into your arm. Another man passes him a syringe filled with a dark green liquid, and he grins “Thank you, this will be the first of a new breed. We’re making history today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky was being drug out of the cell as he heard your screams. It felt like you were being burned from the inside out. You didn’t have time to close off the connections, and you knew by the feelings coming though your connections that they were all feeling it too. Bucky broke free from the guards holding him and he rushed towards the sounds of your screams. His metal fist crushed the esophagus of the first man, and he stole his gun. He took down as many people as he could, startling as the lights surrounding him turned red and alarms began to blare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Avengers are here!” He heard the guards begin to yell as they rushed around. Bucky reached out to Steve in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve we’re here. You’ve got the right base.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re here doll, they’re here. I’m coming for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t respond, but tears began to leak out of your eyes as you realized that you might actually make it out alive. Bucky burst into the room as the last of the green liquid was pushed into your veins. You screamed and pulled against the restraints. Bucky made quick work of the two men in the room, unbuckling your restraints and pulling you into his arms. You convulsed as whatever drug they pushed through your system began to take effect. The door opened and Bucky tensed. Ready to fight. In walked Steve, Thor and a man dressed in a black suit that looked similar to a cat. Thor leaned in and Bucky allowed him to take you, pulling out the gun he’d stolen off of one of the HYDRA thugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimpered as you were handed off, even the smallest of movements felt like someone was holding a match to your skin. “Love, I’ve got you, they can’t hurt you anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor takes off running for the quintet, and you’re comforted by the sounds of Steve and Bucky following close behind. They provide much needed cover. Everyone’s connections closed off and the silence in your mind felt even more deafening than the fire threatening to consume your body. Thor reached the jet, and just as he and Bucky were attempting to walk in, an explosion went off, everyone turned to see what was going on, and everyone’s eyes widened as they realized that Bucky’s arm had just exploded. He was alive, knocked to the ground and bleeding, but alright. Steve hoisted him from the ground with the man to his left, the one who looked like an overgrown housecat. He limped inside, and Steve lowered him to the ground beside you, putting constant pressure on the wound. Clint and Natasha followed behind, staggering slightly. The man in the catsuit removed his helmet as he sat at your head. Your vision was blurry and unfocused, your hand sought out Bucky’s, but it wasn’t there. Bruce was the last to make it in, supported by Sam and Tony with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It seemed like everyone on the team needed physical proof that you were okay as they gently touched you. Steve’s leg was up against your side as he kept pressure on the wound to Bucky’s arm, Bucky’s head turned towards you as he kept his eyes on the rise and fall of your chest. Bruce sat next to Steve, his hand on your calf as he assessed both you and Bucky. Natasha stroked your hair and talked to the man at your head. “She’s going to be okay T’Challa, she’s made of tough stock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This never should have happened. If only I’d reached out sooner. Maybe I could have protected her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony touched your arm and then moved to get the jet in the air. Clint followed suit. You and Bucky needed medical attention, and fast. You winced as you felt the jet lift into the air, everyone’s eyes were on you, Clint came back to your side and sat beside Natasha, playing with your hair and counting the rivets on the side of the jet. Thor sat at your feet, occasionally picking one of them up to rub the soles. You felt the burning subside, and you drifted in and out of consciousness, but you knew you were finally safe. No matter what, your family would come for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Whole New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rhythmic beeping of a monitor told all of your soulmates that you were still alive. You’d been out of it for the better part of three days. No one wanted to leave your side. Everyone took shifts sitting by your side, Bucky was the only one who never left. He couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off of you. T’Challa couldn’t bring himself to go back to Wakanda. He just did what he could through video conferencing and phone calls. No one took missions, they all agreed that you came first. You heard muffled voices, but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. Your eyelids felt heavy, your head lolled to the side and you drew in a slow, sluggish breath. You mumbled something, but your words wouldn’t come out. You reached out to the connections with your soulmates. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I? What’s happening?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky reacted first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re in the medbay at the compound, Doll. I’m right here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s hand found its way around the wires and tubes to yours, holding it softly in his own. You could hear everyone making their way in, Bruce was the first to approach you, gently checking you over, talking softly to you. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I should have been here. You’re right. I should have been here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pressed your face into his warm palm, taking comfort in the fact that he was there. That you were safe. You finally mustered the strength to open your eyes. You looked around at everyone. You took in the looks of relief on the faces of your soulmates. You noticed someone new, “T’Challa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward. “Yes, dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will always come when you need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked at everyone. “You all came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at you, no one made a move, until Thor stepped forward and gently took you up into his arms. “My queen, I thought I was going to lose you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears came to his eyes, an emotion you weren’t sure you’d ever see him show. You released Bucky’s hand and reached up for Thor, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled you into him and buried his head into your neck. You threaded your hand into his hair, feeling the pull of the IV line. You winced and the entire room froze. Bruce came over closer, checking your IV and reaching for a roll of medical tape to tape it down more securely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha and Clint sat down at the end of the bed, having a silent conversation. Steve lingered by the doorway, looking a little out of place. You looked up and waved Steve over. “Come here, Stevie. I miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled. And made his way into the room. Everyone made room for him, and he settled in the chair on the opposite side of your bed from Bucky. He took your hand and kissed your palm. “I’m glad you’re okay, doll. You had us worried there for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked over at your, his face softening as he looked over the burns that resembled a crown on your forehead. “I’m just glad we found you. You did a good job catching onto where you were. Let’s not do this again though alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. I can do without getting kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked over at Bucky, finally noticing his missing arm. You tried to hide your surprise, but instead settled on the obvious. “What the fuck happened Bucky?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detonator, they set it off right as we got to the jet. I’ll be alright. I’ve had worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “I’m sorry Bucky, if I’d have listened to you we never would have ended up in this mess in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you came. If you hadn’t, I don’t know if I’d have been able to break the programming. I wish there was a way to get those words out of my head. I don’t ever want them to be able to make me hurt you or anyone else ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T’Challa stepped forward. “We might be able to help.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A shorter chapter, but there’s so much more to come... hang on it’s going to be a wild ride! What did you think? Does she have any lasting effects from the drug they gave her?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. You Need Sleep.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve wheeled you out of the medbay, finally cleared by the medical team to go home with someone instead of being confined to a bed. They took some blood samples and sent a few of them off ahead of you to Wakanda to be analyzed before you got there. </p><p>Tony left the lab to make sure that you were alright, he was already analyzing the data Natasha and Sam had hijacked from the HYDRA base, and Bruce was hard at work trying to analyze the compounds that were in your blood. You were exhausted, your whole body still hurt and though you wouldn’t admit it, you didn’t want to be alone. The idea terrified you. T’Challa held one hand and Bucky held the other in his remaining hand as you were taken into the common room. Everyone was waiting, anxious to have you whole and close. </p><p>Nat smiled as she spotted you, standing up to help you out of the wheelchair. “I’ve always hated those things.”</p><p>“They aren’t exactly comfortable.”</p><p>“I can fix that.” Tony quipped, his hands already going to his Starkpad to draw up a design. </p><p>“Well hopefully that will be the last time I need one for a very long time.”</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement. T’Challa pulled you close to his side, draping an arm around you for support. You settled in the center of the sofa, and everyone made their places around you. Steve sat at your feet, cradling Bucky close to him. Natasha perched on the arm of the sofa with Clint beside her. Sam sat near your legs on the floor, rolling his eyes at Steve and Bucky muttering something about them needing to get a room, Thor sat on your other side, stroking your hair and glancing at you every few minutes as if you’d disappear. Tony and Bruce sat not too far away, looking at a Starkpad and talking about data points and variables of something they were working on, you knew you’d never understand. </p><p>You alright Princess? You heard quietly from Sam’s connection. </p><p>I’m alright, a little tired, but glad to be home. Did anyone else know I was missing? Oh God, I haven’t even checked my phone. Lucy and Amber are going to be so worried. I literallly never miss a call or text. And my sister Kat, I missed our weekly check in!</p><p>Hey, hey, take a breath, we’ll explain everything to them in a couple hours. I’ll go find your phone and call them. </p><p>You took a steadying breath, letting your head rest in the crook of T’Challa’s neck and shoulder. Your eyes drifted down and the last thing you remembered was Sam getting up to go check your phone for you.</p><p>——————-</p><p>You woke up to the sounds of three female voices. “Why didn’t she tell us she was soulmates with the Avengers?” You heard Amber’s unmistakable voice. </p><p>“I don’t know maybe she didn’t want to see you drool for the next millennia?” Kat quipped. </p><p>“Shh…” Lucky chided the two, “She’s still sleeping. Let her rest, God only knows what she’s been through.”</p><p>You opened your eyes slowly, looking around, realizing that someone must have carried you to your room. You reached out to Bucky, checking in on him. You alright Bucky?</p><p>I’m fine, I’m with Steve. Are you okay? Do you need anything?</p><p>No, I’m fine. I just miss you.</p><p>I’ll see you in a little bit, doll, I’m just finalizing some details with Steve and T’Challa, it looks like we’ll be headed for Wakanda as soon as you’re cleared to travel. </p><p>Well, I guess I can add that continent to my list, huh? </p><p>I guess so doll.</p><p>Noticing that you were awake, Lucky, Amber and Kat sat around you on the bed. “Alright, so we’ve gotten the details of why you look like you dumped your hairdryer in the bathtub, but let’s get down to the real nitty gritty. Have you gotten laid yet?” Amber asked with a smug grin. “I need all the details.”</p><p>You laughed and began to tell them about Sokovia, Ultron and finding Bucky. Kat smiled, telling you that she hoped you’d be as happy with your soulmates as she was with your brother-in-law Charlie. “You’ll have to bring them by for dinner soon. Charlie will want to give them a shovel talk, and you know your nephew will want a chance to meet everyone too.”</p><p>“I will. I promise. Once I get back from Wakanda we’ll figure something out.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re going to a third world country?”</p><p>“As soon as I’m cleared for travel. T’Challa, my soulmate is a prince there.”</p><p>“Wait, does that make you a Princess?”</p><p>“She’s Thor’s soulmate too, does that make you a double princess?”</p><p>“You guys are making my head hurt.”</p><p>A knock sounded on the door, Steve poked his head in. “We ordered pizza, are you guys hungry?”</p><p>Everyone nodded and Steve scooped you up into his arms, carrying you out to the common room. “You know I can walk just fine right?”</p><p>“I know,” he kissed your cheek. “But I like carrying you.”</p><p>You giggled and curled in closer to him. I don’t want to be clingy, but I really don’t want to wake up without one of you again. I know it shouldn’t make me nervous but it does.</p><p>If you don’t want to wake up alone then we’ll figure out how to ensure that someone’s always there with you, Doll. There are nine of us, there’s no reason we can’t make that happen. But I’d better pass you off before Clint puts an arrow in between my eyes. I think he’s feeling a little left out.</p><p>You looked up and saw Clint staring in your direction. Steve deposited you on the couch beside him and Clint promptly swept you into his lap. “Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m alright,” You curled up in his lap like a child as Steve handed you a plate of pizza, “I’m just still really tired.”</p><p>You ate almost an entire slice of pizza before you fell asleep in Clint’s lap, the piece of pizza you were eating falling back onto your plate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little fluff and a little plot, oh and we meet her sister and best friends... We’re in for it during the next couple of chapters which should be coming out soon! Let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts and your comments make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fights. Flights. Sleep.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the course of the next several weeks,  you didn’t get better. You were still sleeping more often than you were awake, only opening your eyes long enough to eat a few bites of food and go to the bathroom. It was as if the longer you went away from your ordeal with HYDRA the weaker you became. Someone carried you nearly everywhere because even walking from your bed to the bathroom would wear you out for days. Steve kept his promise, and someone was always there to be with you when you woke up. Natasha stayed with you most of the day, occasionally leaving for a mission or a meeting. Thor refused to go home to Asgard, only communicating as necessary and watching over you with worry in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was the most helpful, scooping you up and carrying you around the compound like you weighed nothing, even though you knew you weren’t exactly light. Bucky and Steve stayed close by, sitting with you when you felt like staying awake for more than a few minutes at a time. Your condition was taking its toll on everyone, and soon, the decision was made that you needed to go to Wakanda sooner rather than later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team assembled in the common room to discuss who would be making the trip with you, Bucky, and T’Challa. You were cradled in Tony’s lap like a child as he played with your hair. You were struggling to stay awake, but you wanted to hear what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re leaving in the morning. We need to leave a team here to handle anything that comes up.” Steve began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are all welcome, but the Captain is correct, it is probably best to leave at least a few of you here in case anything comes up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like Steve to come.” Bucky chimed in. Everyone nodded, with both of you going, it only made sense that your third soulmate would come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay here, stay behind and keep things together,” Tony added, an undertone of sadness in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just found you, and I don’t want to leave you, but Steve’s right, someone needs to stay behind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know. It doesn’t make it any easier to leave any of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay behind here too. I still have some responsibilities that aren’t easily handed off on short notice.” Sam added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m needed back on Asgard, but I can be in Wakanda in a matter of minutes if you need me, my queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled at Thor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be safe while you’re gone right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As safe as I can manage, my queen. I promise I will come home to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Thor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too, y/n. More than you will ever know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it was decided that the group that would head to Wakanda would be T’Challa, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and you. Clint carried you back to your room, settling you amongst the pillows that seemed to multiply daily, and Tony followed behind him, settling down beside you. “How are you feeling, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, tired, but that’s not new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to pack your luggage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice, but can we cuddle for a little while first? I’m going to miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony climbed in bed, careful not to jostle you too much. It was like you were glass. No one wanted to be the one to break you, and everyone was on edge. “Promise me you won’t be reckless while I’m gone?” You whispered looking to Tony’s face for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looked down at you, pulling you close into his chest and kissing your hair. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of your soulmates came in one by one, everyone wanted to see you before you left, and everyone crowded on the bed, laying around you in what could only be described as a cuddle puddle. Sam nudged Tony out of his spot so he could settle behind you, cradling you to his chest. Thor curled up on your other side, kissing your face in a hundred little pecks until you couldn’t hold in your giggles. Bruce laid with his head in your lap, humming to himself as you played with his hair. “I’m going to miss you all, I wish you could come with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked up at you, you felt your bottom lip quiver. You didn’t want to admit how scared you were of what they’d find in Wakanda, but you knew that you had to try. Bucky needed their help, and it looked like so did you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you knew it you were boarding a quinjet, yawning as Steve strapped you in tightly. T’Challa and Clint made their way to the front of the jet to pilot, Natasha strapped in beside you and Steve helped Bucky strap in across from you. Bucky looked over at you and rolled his eyes as Steve carefully tightened the straps.  You glanced over at Natasha who was trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s so funny? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rogers over there tightening straps like he cares so much about safety. It’s hilarious to watch him mother hen Barnes when he regularly jumps out of these jets without a parachute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He what?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steven Grant Rogers, you jump out of jets without a parachute?” You shout accusingly. If looks could kill the super-soldier looking at you with wide eyes and his hands up would have keeled over then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve?” Bucky looked up at him expectantly, “Please tell me you haven’t actually done something </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked sheepish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired.” You said, trying not to be angry. You leaned your head over onto Natasha’s shoulder as you felt sleep take over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve and Bucky looked at each other, Bucky shot Steve a look, one that said ‘We’ll talk about this later.’ The jet took off without incident, and soon, you were on your way to Wakanda. Even with the quinjet’s technology, it was still going to be a long flight. Clint stayed at the controls while T’Challa came back to sit on your other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the jet was safely in the air, T’Challa unbuckled your belts and cradled you against his chest, quietly checking your vitals and reassuring himself that you were alright. Natasha laid a hand on his shoulder. “She’s going to be alright, we’re going to figure this out. It’s just fatigue. She’s been through a lot and her body has been through a lot, but she’s stronger than this is. She has to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve helped Bucky out of the belts, and Bucky knelt beside T’Challa, watching the gentle rise and fall of your chest. He couldn’t help but blame himself for the state that you were in. If he’d just gone to the chair, you would never have been in this position. Why wasn’t he stronger?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little light angst and lots of fluff, watch out its about be rocky!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. We're Not In Kansas Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You felt yourself being shifted against a strong warm chest. You snuggled closer, feeling warm and comfortable. You heard murmuring and then Steve’s smooth voice whispered in your ear. “You’re not going to want to miss this, doll. Open your eyes, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes opened and looked up into T’Challa’s smile. He shifted you so you could see out into the window. You watched as you soared over the Wakandan landscape, you noticed giraffes and beautiful scenes, and then with a rush, you saw an entirely different picture, a futuristic city with more technology than you could ever imagine. “Welcome home, love, this is Wakanda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky ran his hand through his hair, looking out at the bustling city. The jet landed and a couple followed by a bright-eyed teenage girl walked out to meet it. You were gently sat on your own two feet, wobbling slightly until Natasha wrapped a gentle arm around your waist. “You sure you don’t need a wheelchair, little bird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Nat. I’m not broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that you noticed a woman in a beautiful black dress with a mushroom-shaped hat on her head alongside a stately man who stepped forward to hug T’Challa. He motioned you forward and you took a few hesitant steps before his arm was tucking you into his side. An affectionate gesture that also lent you the stability you needed to stay upright. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No need for thanks, I understand not wanting to appear weak. Do you need to sit?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m alright, just a little worn out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s lovely to finally meet the soulmate of our dear son. I wish it was under better circumstances. Come, let us see if we cannot find the root of this exhaustion you fight. Shuri has already begun working on a way to remove the trigger words out of your White Wolf’s head. She’ll explain more in a little while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl behind the king and queen of Wakanda stepped forward. She looked down at T’Challa’s feet. “Brother, are you wearing socks and sandals?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with my shoes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks like an old man!” You laughed, your face lighting up. Showing some of the warmth that it had been missing for the past several weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone noted the change, Shuri would be good for you, T’Challa noted to himself with a soft smile. He was alright with the teasing if it meant you would just smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were led into a palace, it was modern, but the architecture felt old world, like it was a building made new, but honoring long-standing traditions. T’Challa let out a soft whistle, and from the corner of your eye, you noted a very large sleek black cat stalk towards the two of you. He reached out his hand and the cat nuzzled him. He reached for your hand, holding it out for the animal to sniff. “This is Naiga, she won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knelt beside the cat, who laid down at your feet, nuzzling your side and laying her head in your lap. “She’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like her. She’s very special to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naiga yawned and you leaned down to lay your head on her shoulders. “She’s so soft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked on in shock at the familiarity with which you interacted with the big cat. No one could believe your level of comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone began to speak at once, and Shuri finally coughed loudly. “I need to get to work with the broken white boy. Come on Sergeant Barnes, we have a lot to work through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked at you and then Bucky, unsure who to stay with. His eyes were conflicted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go with Bucky, handsome, I’ll be fine. I have Clint and Nat and T’Challa. They won’t let anything happen to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure, Doll?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be fine. I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be back as soon as I can. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take care of our soulmate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and followed Bucky and Shuri off through a door near the wall. T’Challa knelt beside you, holding one of your hands. Natasha and Clint watched the interaction carefully, relaxing minutely as they realized you weren’t in any danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T’Challa showed you to your rooms. Nat and Clint were on one side, and Bucky and Steve would be staying across the hall from your room. T’Challa gestured to a room on the other side of yours, “This is my suite, if you need anything, I’ll just be right through here. Naiga will likely wander between the two of us as she pleases. She’s certainly taken a liking to you, y/n.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reached down to pet the beautiful cat. She nuzzled close to you and as soon as you sat down on the bed, she curled around you like a giant blanket, purring with her head in your lap. T’Challa smiled as he left the room. Nat and Clint stared on as you cuddle comfortably with the cat. “Do you want us to stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, I don’t think anyone is getting past this sweet girl. Are they now?” You cooed at the big cat, she curled around you closer and you laid down with a yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuri looked at several screens around her. Hovering and flitting from one place to the next looking at data from Bucky’s brain. “This is interesting. I can see where she broke the connection to the words partially, but not totally, I don’t know that we have the technology to do anything right now, but I’m sure in a few months that we can figure it out. Quicker if I can get some help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if someone triggers me in the meantime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t answer that for you, Sergeant Barnes. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put me back on ice. I...I can’t be responsible for anyone else getting hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doll, can you come here, please?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think Bucky needs to tell you that himself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Will she be able to talk him out of it? Why is she so tired? Will Shuri figure it out? Let me know what you think in the comments! Your comments, bookmarks and kudos mean the world to me! I can't believe we've hit 6600 hits! Thank you all so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Fight For Our Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naiga followed behind you and T’Challa as he took you to the lab. The solemn look on his face made you concerned. “I’m not going to like this am I?” you questioned quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T’Challa shook his head. You reached out to your connection with Bucky and Steve but they were both shut off tightly. You tried not to panic. Your hands began to shake and you felt cold. Suddenly you felt a warm soft head nudging your hand. You looked down to see Naiga looking up at you with her golden eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path to the lab seemed like a labyrinth. The longer it took to get there the more you felt like you were walking to your own execution. T’Challa must have sensed your discomfort through your bond because he fell back closer to your side, taking your hand and kissing it softly. He stopped at a door, and you took a deep breath. Whatever this was you would be strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky and Steve stood off to the side of the room, talking quietly. Shuri was at a table working on something that looked like a glass cocoon with tubes of all shapes and sizes coming out of it. Bucky’s eyes lifted to your face as you walked into the room. His eyes looked tired as if he hadn’t slept in months. Steve ran his hand through his hair as he pinched the bridge of his nose. You broke away from T’Challa as he went to speak to his sister. “Bucky, what’s going on. You’re scaring me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. I’m going back under. I need to know that the words are gone, I can’t be responsible for hurting you or anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I can bring you out of it. I thought we knew that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doll, you won’t always be around. If they separate you from me, who knows if you’d be able to stop me. I can’t take that chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed, you knew he was right, but you still didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are the risks?” you turned to Shuri and T’Challa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know how his body will react to being in cryostasis again. He’s been out for more than two years. We think the risk is about 5 percent. He might lose some of his memory, There may be some irreversible damage to his muscles or organs, but we’re fairly confident that we can keep it to a minimum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, putting your arms around Bucky. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed your hair, trying to give you some comfort as you heard the information he already knew. Steve wrapped his arms around both of you, effectively cocooning you in super-soldier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?” you nearly whispered the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know. As long as it takes for us to find a way to erase the words from his mind. Hopefully just a few days, but it could be longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as he’s ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naiga circled the room nervously as if she could feel the tension rolling off your body. Maybe she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked down at you, his eyes were soft. “Stay with me? Until I’m under? Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked small and innocent, and scared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky, I’m here with you, til the end of the line.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, doll.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too Bucky, more than you will ever know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s body tensed at Bucky’s words. With a nod from Shuri, her team of assistants began to prep the cryostasis chamber. Bucky held you close, relishing in your touch, afraid that it might be the last time he’d get to feel your arms around him. Soon, a team gently tapped Bucky on the shoulder. It was time for him to get ready. Bucky stripped down to his boxer briefs, a nurse placed an IV in his hand and added some pain medication through it. Shuri began to explain the process, quietly assuring you and Steve that they would make it as painless and calm as possible. You sat beside Bucky on the gurney. “Are you sure this is what you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The chamber is ready, Sergeant Barnes. If you’ll follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky squeezed your hand and kissed your temple one last time. You could tell he and Steve were having a silent conversation. You followed close behind, unwilling to let go of Bucky until the last possible second. Naiga nudged your other hand, gaining your attention as she nuzzled your hand. You stroked her fur, taking comfort in the big cat. “Hey, sweet girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked down at the cat, and turned and knelt in front of her. “You take care of my girl, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naiga huffed and pushed her head into Bucky’s stomach knocking him on his butt as if to say “Duh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed and Bucky stood up with a hand from Steve. He sat on the edge of the cryo chamber and took a deep breath. You kissed him one more time and he laid down in the chamber. “Will you be here when I wake up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll both be here, jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, punk. Love you doll”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” You and Steve echoed as the lid of the chamber shut. You saw a flash of fear come over Bucky’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I’m right here Buck, we’re right here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’d have ever thought that a boring this like me would have nine soulmates, and it couldn’t be just nine regular soulmates, it had to be two super-soldiers, two princes, one of whom is a literal god, a master assassin, and a spy, oh and let’s not forget the billionaire playboy philanthropist and his best friend a giant green rage monster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Promise me you’ll stay safe while I’m gone? No crazy stunts, and keep Steve out of trouble if you can? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard a hiss as frozen gas was let into the chamber. You began to sing a soft lullaby in your mind. You saw Bucky relax as the sedative they’d started began to take effect, the chamber froze over and your eyes moved to the screen with his vitals displayed above you. His heart rate slowed and eventually flatlined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The process is complete. He’ll be okay, y/n. You’re my sister now. I won’t let your soulmate die on my watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned into Steve’s chest as his arms wrapped around you and tears you’d been holding back finally spilled over your cheeks in waves. T’Challa held you from behind, kissing your hair and whispering to you that it would be okay. Nat and Clint, feeling your distress, soon came into the lab as well, taking in the sights and wrapping you in their embrace. You opened your connections to your other soulmates and felt them one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s connection was blank. It was there, but it felt dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess, are you there? Are you okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard Tony’s voice in your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I… I’m okay. Buck...Bucky decided to go back under in cryo until they can get the words out. It’s been a hard day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Princess, do you need me? I can be there in 12 hours in one of the suits. 8 in a quinjet, you say the word and I’ll be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’ll be okay. You’re there to lead the team so that we can be here. That’s more important. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, you’re more important. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More important than the world? I don’t think so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are my world. Don’t ever forget that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You yawned, suddenly exhausted. Your eyes slipped closed of their own accord. Your form dropped to the ground. Your body tensed and shook violently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s seizing,” Shuri said startled as medical personnel pushed your soulmates out of the way, lifting you onto a gurney, someone shouted out the time and started a stopwatch on the screen. Another nurse fought to start an IV, another cut off your shirt and placed electrodes for the monitors on your chest, and began to watch your vitals on the screen. Clint held Nat as they watched in horror. T’Challa and Steve stood against the wall, Naiga stood in front of them, clearly agitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continued to seize, and it showed no signs of stopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prep the other cryo-chamber.” Shuri directed a team.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I knoow that was mean. I promise things will get better, just not yet. Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve hovered over you, the sedative finally beginning to take effect. The scans above your head had Shuri shaking her head. I need more time. T’Challa nodded and walked over to the rest of your soulmates. “We need help and time, I think our best option is to put her in cryostasis until we can get more of the team here. You should call the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded solemnly, Natasha in a rare show of emotion began to cry. Clint sobbed into her shoulder, taking deep shuddering breaths as he tried to be strong. Steve stepped out of the room quietly, dialing Tony’s number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, you need to come to Wakanda, It’s y/n, her brain, well they don’t know what’s going on, but we need everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call in some favors. You don’t suppose shouting to the sky will get Thor’s attention do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth a shot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve stepped back into the room, sticking to the wall as Natasha and Clint had a private moment with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kotenok, you have to be strong, stay with us. I just found you, I can’t lose you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you’ve just got to hang on, Tony and the rest of them are on their way, they’ll fix this. They always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve walked up to the gurney, he leaned down and kissed your forehead. His eyes were red and glistened with unshed tears. “Doll, it’s too quiet in my head without you. I’ve always been the world’s foremost expert in waiting too long and I guess I waited too long again. I love you, I think I’ve loved you since that day in the cafe. Please don’t leave me. I can’t lose anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naiga jumped from the floor onto the end of the gurney, she laid her head on your thigh and huffed softly, licking your hand. Steve stepped back and T’Challa stepped forward. “I promise you, we will figure this out. Don’t leave us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuri stepped forward and whispered something in your ear. When she stepped back, the medical team lifted you into the waiting cryo-chamber. The hiss of the door shutting felt too final, and everyone except Steve and T’Challa filed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naiga curled up between you and Bucky, Steve slid down the wall across from the two of you, refusing to take his eyes off of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doll, I don’t know if you can hear me. I hope you can. I’m not leaving you, and I’m not giving up. We’re going to figure this out. I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A crash of thunder can be heard outside. On a clear day, it’s no doubt who it is. At the same time, a glowing orange circle opens in the middle of the space. Steve shoots up, critically aware that whatever comes through might not be a friend. He places himself between you and the portal. Through the portal steps a man in a red cape, and with him, Wanda, Tony, Sam, Bruce, Kat, Lucinda, and Amber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, he’s hot, I wonder if that cape of his is soft… only one way to find out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it’s soft, but please don’t touch it,” Strange said with a smirk. “We’ve got work to do and then you and I can talk about our newfound relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand down Capsicle, he’s a friendly. I told you I was making some calls. Besides being Mr. Sparkly-Hands here, he’s also a neurosurgeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve relaxed his stance and held out a hand. “Steve Rogers, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen nodded. “Stephen Strange. Let’s get to work shall we.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuri, Bruce, Strange, and Tony began talking science-talk, and Thor came walking into the room. Naiga grumbled softly as she attempted to wrap herself around the bottom of the cryo-chamber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked up and scowled. “Thor, take. Him. Back. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned and Amber’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck no, my soulmate is not a villain, nope, this isn’t a fucking Disney movie. Fuck me. Actually no, don’t fuck me. You might have alien cooties. I don’t know, at least he’s a hot villain. Maybe Disney’s upped their game. No, get it together Amber. You do not need to crush on someone who tried to take over the damn world. Get it together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In my defense, I was being controlled by a mad titan bent on destroying the universe, and I didn’t know my soulmate was living in New York…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope. Still a villain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could, but I can’t. Father will kill him if I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber looked up at this. “Steve, a word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked over at Amber. “Now?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber glared at him. “Yes now, you keep me totally in the dark about my best friend and now you’re pissing me off, so yes. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve follows Amber out of the room, Kat and Lucinda follow. “Loki is my soulmate. So, as much as I’m sure you don’t care, I sure as hell do. So if you could kindly back the fuck off and focus on y/n instead of whatever your problem is, well, that would be great. Now, you’d better start talking before I shove your shield so far up your ass you’ll be farting the Star-Spangled Banner whenever you try to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked a little in shock, and Natasha poked her head out of the door, eyes rimmed red, “Steve, we’re all needed inside.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think Natasha needs? Did you like the chapter? How long do you think it will take Amber to warm up to Loki?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Steve, now.” Natasha was losing her patience, you could nearly see the foot tap that would have been present in anyone but the assassin. “Strange, Shuri and Wanda think they have something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On y/n?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, for Bucky. They want to wake him up and see if it works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve perked up at the idea and then immediately shuddered. Bucky went under and you were for the most part fine, he was going to come up to an entirely different situation. Steve took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we done reading the riot act to the man who just lost both his soulmates? Because we need Steve inside.” Tony hollered out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked around, and Amber looked a little guilty. “I’m done if you can promise you won’t send my soulmate to his death. Cool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber pushed past Steve and walked inside. Loki was glaring murderously at Tony. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cool it horn-head, Tony’s my best friend’s soulmate and I don’t care if you’re my soulmate or not, you hurt her and I’ll castrate you and use your balls as Christmas ornaments.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shuddered and Thor looked down at him “Are you alright, brother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say my mate is rather...feisty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve stepped in the room. “What have you got Stark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Wanda can take the words out with Shuri’s help. It might take a few days, maybe even a week, but he’ll need to be awake for it. Figured you’d want to be in here, he’s not going to like the current situation much, and I really don’t want to be in the line of fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do we start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuri stepped up, “Whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and the medical team began preparing for the cryo-chamber’s warming. The chamber began to pressurize and rewarm Bucky, a blip could be heard from the monitors as his heart began to beat again. A collective breath was let out as the lines for brain function and pulse oximetry began to even out and look healthier and more normal. After a few minutes, what felt like forever to Steve, Bucky’s eyes opened. “Steve? Where’s y/n?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes, Amber, looking more than a little annoyed, reaches down and pinches Loki’s butt harshly. He jumps and looks at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could you at least act like you give a shit? That is my best friend’s soulmate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought TinMan was her soulmate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is. So is Steve, Bruce, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Sam and T’Challa. Catch up, I thought you were an evil genius. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber smacked the back of Loki’s head “Straighten up. You’re an adult, stop acting like a damn toddler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked back at Amber and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s attention was drawn away for a second as he looked around. He spotted the other cryo-chamber and his head snapped back to Steve. “Steve, where’s y/n?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She… she had a seizure, we couldn’t stabilize her. It was the safest option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve figured it out now, she’s going to be okay. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Bucky, we haven’t figured it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I awake then? Why are you guys working on me when y/n needs you? Damn it, someone give me some fucking answers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language.” Steve sighed. “We found your answers while we were looking for hers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language? Did you really just call Bucky out on his language? My best friend, your soulmate is being kept alive in a giant fucking freezer and you’re worried about his fucking language. I can’t fucking believe you. You fucking asshole. You giant fucking… Ugh!” Amber was fuming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki wrapped an arm around Amber’s waist and was quickly met with an elbow to his gut as she spun on her heels. “Did I give you permission to touch me? You might be my soulmate, but you’re also a fucking villain. So until I give you permission, you don’t touch me, you don’t so much as fucking think about me unless I’ve given you permission. So unless you have a way to save y/n, shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laid a hand on Amber’s shoulder. “Lady Amber,” he didn’t get to finish as a hard slap was heard and a red handprint began to bloom on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter is heard in the room and everyone turns to look at Tony who was doubled over. “She…. She really…. She really just…” Tony gasps for air, “She just slapped Thor and beat up Loki…. I like this one. Can we keep her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Tony, we can keep her.” Natasha said with a chuckle, “Now let’s save our soulmate.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>8k hits! I'm amazed ya'll! Thank you so so so much for loving on my little brainchild. I hope this was a good break from the solid angst of the last several chapters. We're coming to some fluff soon! I promise! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Wake Up, Love, Please Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky refused to move. Wanda and Shuri were doing what they could to remove the triggers while he sat at the foot of your cryo-chamber. Naiga curled up next to him, her head in his lap as he stroked her soft fur. “She’s gonna wake up pretty girl, she’s gonna wake up and she’s going to be okay. She just has to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sat beside Bucky, staring at a photo of the two of you from your first date. A pair of sandaled feet stepped into view as T’Challa slid down to the ground beside him. “She’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen Strange and Lucinda sat near each other by one of the monitors. Stephen was looking at a scan and pointing out things to Lucinda. “So what you’re saying is that whatever this is that they gave her, this serum is a knockoff of what they gave Cap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen nodded. “We need to figure out a way to stabilize it so that it will stop short-circuiting her brain. She got the metabolism without the cellular regeneration, basically, her body is shutting down because her cells are dying faster than they can regenerate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what needs to be done so that they can regenerate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gamma radiation. It’s risky, but I believe it’s our only chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean gamma radiation?” Bruce stepped back into the room, coffee in hand. He passed a cup of coffee to Lucinda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A low dose of gamma radiation should stabilize the serum in her body, I don’t know if it can fix the damage already done, but it should keep her body from doing any more. The cellular regeneration from the serum should, in theory, begin to repair the damage, but it's still an unknown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha, Clint, and Tony stepped into the room and joined the group. It seemed that no one could bear to be away from you for very long. “Don’t you three know what a chair is?” Tony quipped. Bucky looked murderous, Steve rolled his eyes and T’Challa just laughed. Natasha elbowed Tony in the side with a stern look that read ‘Not the time’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked to Steve. “What do you think Cap? Should we do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it can help, I think we should try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We owe her that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded their heads, and the work began to build the gamma-ray. Bruce checked and double-checked the figures until his eyes couldn’t focus and the numbers began to bleed together. Sam kept everyone supplied with food and coffee and Tony and Shuri spent their time building the actual chamber that would deliver the gamma radiation. Steve, Bucky, and Wanda kept up the work of removing the trigger words one by one. They’d only managed to remove two so far, and Bucky was convinced that it was never going to work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve this is useless, it’s never going to work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would y/n give up on you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, but she’s y/n. I don’t think she has it in her to give up on anyone</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then don’t give up on yourself. She needs you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and Loki stepped into the room. Loki took in the scene with a small smirk until Amber shouldered past him and out into the hallway. She sat with her back to the wall and put her head in her hands. Hot tears slid down her face as the stress of the day’s events finally caught up to her. She paid no attention as the doors opened and shut. She felt someone sit beside her silently. “Go away, Steve. Please just go away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not Steve. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you want, Loki?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amber, love, look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unwillingly, Amber looked up, seeing Loki through bleary eyes and tear-soaked eyelashes. Loki reached out his hand and held her hand to his heart with a solemn look. “I promise you, I will do whatever is in my power to help your friend. I may not always be the best man, but I promise I will never do anything to hurt you or anyone that you love. Please believe me, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber sobbed as she clung to Loki like a lifeline she didn’t know she needed. She’d always put up a front. She was the strong one, the sarcastic one, the one everyone looked to when they needed help, but she never asked anyone to do the same for her. Loki saw right through it. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her tears soak through the front of his shirt. He held her until the sobs turned to shaky breaths and her hands unwound themselves from the fabric of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her up with him and they stepped back into the room. Natasha and Clint were having a silent moment in the corner of the room, Clint was running his hand up and down Nat’s back while his other hand played with her flame-colored hair. Kat sat with Steve and Bucky, telling stories about y/n as a little girl, stories that she’d surely hate her for once she was awake and aware of what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuri looked over at everyone, “It’s time. Everyone needs to move away from the cryo-chamber. We have to thaw her out before we can move her. Shoo, shoo. I need my space. Broken white boy, that means you, now move.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe we've hit more than 9k! Thank you so much for loving this story alongside me. I can't wait to share more of it with you! Let me know what you think. Will the gamma radiation work?  Do you think she'll end up with powers? If so, what kind?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold hissed out of the chamber as the lid opened. Medical personnel crowded around as they watched the monitors carefully. A collective breath was released as the first blessed blips sounded in the room. Heaters began to blow warm air onto your body, slowly raising the temperature shown on the screen. Sam found an opening near your head and reached out for your hand. Shuri looked up at him but allowed it. Sam shuddered at how cold you were but soldiered through. He didn’t want the first thing you saw to be the sterile faces of the medical team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve and Bucky stood close together, Naiga at their feet, both of them reaching out to the connection you shared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come back to us, Doll, please come back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hand twitches slightly in Sam’s, Thor stood close by, and Loki hung back towards the door with his arms around Amber’s waist, trapping her hands in his. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I’m here with you, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her hand softly, kissed her hair, and turned his attention to the rest of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony watched from the controls of the machine, trying to keep himself together by micromanaging a process that he’d forced himself to master overnight. Bruce hovered behind Tony, watching the readouts and getting ready to help with the gamma machine. It looked less modern than the cryo-chamber, but he was relatively certain that it would do its job. Natasha and Clint stood behind Sam near the wall. Natasha’s face betrayed her worry, which didn’t help the overall environment of the room. T’Challa monitored the movements of the medical team, taking orders from Shuri as she requested, and generally trying to stay out of her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart rate steadied itself, taking on a rhythm that looked more and more normal and promising. Your eyes twitched and Sam squeezed your hand gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on sweetheart, open those eyes for me. I want to see them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan came from your lips and everyone froze. “I don’t want to open my eyes. It’s too fucking bright in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language” Steve laughed, a happy tear streaking down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you, doll. I thought you were gonna be here when I woke up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here, doll, across the room. You scared us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll talk about it later. Can you open your eyes for us? Everyone’s here. We all need to see you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes opened slowly. The lights in the room had been dimmed slightly, and the medical team receded allowing your soulmates room to crowd around you. T’Challa picked you up and placed you on the waiting gurney. Clint wedged himself behind you so you could lean against him. You shivered slightly, still too cold. Steve and Bucky wedged in between the guardrails on either side of you; Natasha covered you with a blanket, and Naiga whined softly, wanting to be closer to you than she was currently being allowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took in your soulmates, everyone looked worse for the wear. You spotted Tony across the room with Bruce. “Tony? Bruce?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hurried over and joined in with the cuddle puddle. “You scared us there, sweetheart” Tony tried to smile. Your body felt weird, and you felt tired and fuzzy, and then your vision went black. You began to spasm, your body making uncontrollable movements. Your soulmates moved quickly from the bed, trying to get out of the way of the medical staff. Clint was trying to remain calm, but his hands were shaking. His hands never shook. He held you while the team assessed your seizure. He whispered to you, “I’ve got you, babe, It’s going to be okay. We’re going to fix this, just hang on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen Strange stood up abruptly. “We need to put her in the gamma chamber now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The medical team started grabbing for you, Naiga growled as everyone descended. Clint stood with you in his arms, and he began to move towards the chamber. He placed you in the long silver tube, stepping back so that the team could place straps and leads and medical equipment. Bruce and Tony, visibly shaken, moved to the controls. Bruce was looking a little green around the edges, but he seemed to be in control. Natasha moved over towards him. “Hey big guy, we need Bruce right now. I know you’re scared, we are too, but she needs Bruce right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A curt nod was his only reply. The green seemed to recede some, and Bruce shook his head a little. Clint took up sentinel near the control panel, and while he didn’t understand what exactly they were doing, he wanted to be as close by as he could in the chance that he was needed. Bucky and Steve stood near the machine. Watching your face through the small window. Sam stepped back against a wall and slid down, his head in his hands. Thor did the same. Neither man was used to feeling quite so helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the final hiss of the chamber’s door, T’Challa signaled that they were ready to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, Doll, this isn’t going to be easy, but you can do it. We’ll be right here on the other side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard Steve’s voice, and although you were confused, it comforted you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going to start now, y/n. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You heard Bruce through his connection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On the count of three. One, Two, Three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body felt like it was on fire as Bruce turned the dial. You grimaced, mentally comparing it to the chair. God, no, it was worse than the chair. You felt like you were burning from the inside out. You couldn’t keep it in anymore, you let out a scream. Steve was holding Bucky in place. He glanced over at Loki and Stephen. They each had their soulmates in their arms. Loki near the wall, and Stephen near one of the monitors that were keeping a close watch on your brain activity and vitals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen leaned down and kissed Lucinda’s hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s going to be alright, do you see that line right there, the red one? It’s already looking more normal. Her body is doing exactly what it should be doing right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team was getting anxious as your screams intensified, but after a few more moments, Stephen signaled for the machine to be shut off. Tony flipped the kill switch, and everyone crowded the machine. It opened with little fanfare, and you nearly fell out of it. Your chest heaving and covered in sweat. Steve caught you and held you close to his chest. Bucky reached out for your hand. It seemed that everyone needed proof that you were actually okay. Stephen and Loki let go of your best friends. Kat rushed forward too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuri stepped into the middle of the group and spoke with authority. “You’re crowding her. Give her some room to breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve scooped you up and moved you to a chair with arms. Naiga jumped gracefully up onto a table next to you, and sat like a sentinel, grumbling at anyone who moved too close to you. Everyone’s thoughts were too loud, you clamped down on everyone’s connections and held your head. “Too loud you guys, my head hurts with all the yelling going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked a little sheepish, well, everyone except Amber. “You nearly died. We didn’t even know you’d gone to Wakanda until Sam shows up and tells us to pack a bag. I think we get to be a little loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucinda shot her a look. “What she means is that she’s really glad you’re okay because you scared the shit out of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat looked to the two of them and then to Strange. “Would you mind opening a portal for me? I need to grab Charlie and Jay for a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Strange opened a portal of glowing orange sparks, and in stepped your brother-in-law and your nephew. Charlie looked around at the room filled with superheroes. His eyes landed on Steve and Bucky, and he handed Kat your nephew. “You two,” he gritted out. “Let’s talk.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well she's awake, think anyone's ever going to let her out of their sight ever again? Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Princess Powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You had one job. One. You’re super-soldiers and you couldn’t keep one small woman out of trouble? You were supposed to keep my sister in law safe. How can I know you’re gonna make sure it doesn’t happen again? Because I swear to you, if it happens again, super-soldier or not, I will kill you. That woman has been through too much to be anything except happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie’s fists clench, a vein pulses in his neck as he tries his best to keep his cool. He planned to have words with all of your soulmates, but for now he’d settle with the two in front of him. Steve and Bucky stare at Charlie slightly stunned. Steve hung his head. In the past month, he’d found one soulmate, then lost her, then found the soulmate he thought was dead, and then lost him again and then lost her again and then after all of it was said and done</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Cap, Manchurian Candidate, I think you’re gonna wanna see this.” Tony hollered at the two. Their heads whipped around as they spun on their heels.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’m sure we deserve the shovel talk, I think we’re needed in the other room with our soulmate.” Bucky quipped, lengthening his stride to walk a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie was hot on their heels as they entered the lab. You were sitting up on a table, Clint and Natasha were sitting on the table behind you, Clint rubbing soothing circles into your back and Nat singing in Russian softly. Steve’s face hardened at the sight. He glared at Tony? “What happened to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, she just kept screaming that it was too loud and bright. I’m at a loss Cap.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve and Bucky made their way towards you, Clint and Natasha made room and Naiga lept from the table with a huff. You clung to your soulmates and began to cry in earnest. The ground around you began to shake, everyone looked around at each other. Sam pointed at your hands, “Um, guys? Since when has y/n been able to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Clint gently took your wrists into his hands, raising them cautiously as he took in the emerald glow emancipating from them. The more upset you became the harsher the rumble coming from the ground. T’Challa, having enough of the inaction gently pried you from Clint’s grasp. “Sweetheart, listen to my voice. You are safe. I need you to take a deep breath, in and out. That’s it, that’s my sweet mate. You’re doing great.”</p><p> </p><p>You turned quickly, almost leaping from Clint’s arms and clutching onto T’Challa like a lifeline. “What’s happening to me? Why is this happening?”</p><p> </p><p>Your hands trembled and Naiga weaved her way around your legs and between you and T’Challa. You reached a hand down towards her and she rumbled softly as she nuzzled your hand. A couple of deep breaths and you could feel the ground begin to still, it still felt lifelike under your feet, as if it had an energy all its own, but not instead of being terrifying, it was rather comforting. You gently removed yourself from T’Challa’s arms, looking from face to face as your soulmates all stood watching over you. You expected them to look scared, but all you could see in their eyes was love and acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>Steve and Bucky sat down near the edge of the room, Tony stepped from behind the array of equipment and opened his arm. “Princess, I’m so sorry, we should have been there.”</p><p> </p><p>He swept you into his arms. I promise, next time you want to disappear, I’ll go with you, we can pick anywhere you want, disappear and live in a cabin if that’s what you want. Have twenty kids, just don’t run away again.</p><p> </p><p>Tears sprang to your eyes as you clung to him. I’m scared. I don’t know what’s happening to me.</p><p> </p><p>We’re going to find out. I promise.</p><p> </p><p>You felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to see Amber and Lucinda standing behind you. “You bitch, you go all ice princess on me and miss out on us meeting our soulmates. I thought we said we’d all go out for drinks and talk about the sex!”</p><p> </p><p>You laughed as your two best friends hugged you tightly, Naiga nuzzled you again and you turned, taking in Thor and Loki, you broke away and ran to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. When did you get here?</p><p> </p><p>I was told you needed me. I will always come when you need me My Queen.</p><p> </p><p>What am I chopped liver? You heard Sam’s voice in your head, you slid out of Thors’s arms and turned to see Sam standing near Charlie and Kat.</p><p> </p><p>Never. You wrapped your arms around him and tucked your head beneath his chin. My Falcon, always there to protect me when I need you.</p><p> </p><p>You gave us all quite the scare there, Sweetheart.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry, I wish I could say its the last time, but I have a feeling until we get this under control it’ll be a daily occurrence.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone crowded around you, surrounding you in warmth and love. Tears sprang to your eyes as you saw your soulmates all standing together. Suddenly, it felt like everything would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I’m back! I’m so sorry for the long-coming update I know its been a while, and its shorter than I would have liked, but I just could not get past this chapter’s plot point. Writer’s block! I’m planning to be back writing more frequently now. (I may even have an original novel being published soon! Stay tuned!) As always I love your comments and kudos they make my day (ok really my whole week!)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love reading your comments! Please feel free to request moments or situations!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>